


The Lion's Rest

by Namiira



Series: Lavellan's Heart [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Borrowed Time - Freeform, Childbirth, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hope, Loss of Control, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Masturbation, Mysteries revealed, Parent Cullen Rutherford, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: It had been almost six months since Cullen came back to the Inquisition with his family. Lily was excelling in her studies on how to control her powers. His younger children are growing, the Inquisition left in question about it's own future. Cullen is left to wonder if he'll ever find his wife again and if the the Inquisition will be able to help him, find her.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Lavellan's Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226915
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Hopeful Heart

It had been almost six months since Cullen came back to the Inquisition with his family. Lily was excelling in her studies on how to control her powers. She was able to form basic spells and was able to no longer set accidental fires. Now that she had more control, Lily became a very outgoing little girl. She loved riding the horse Cullen gave her and named her: Treasure. After the little ones went to bed Cullen and Lily would take their horses out and talk to each other. Getting to know his Daughter better was a nice distraction from a long day. 

Branson and Laura had married and Branson's son was loving his new mom and new big sister. Now that Branson's son was staying in Skyhold, he was privileged enough to start his own early education. 

Shartan was almost old enough to walk, he was figuring it out. Amalia was talking more now and in her own way asking about why mommy was missing. All Cullen could tell her was mommy would come back soon. Saying that to his Daughter every night made Cullen feel like he was lying. But to be honest, Cullen didn't know when or if his wife would be back. He did keep his wife's possible pregnancy to himself. He didn't need to see those pitiful looks in people's eyes. He was getting them enough already and didn't need it to intensify. 

Maxwell had been working with Josephine in keeping the pressure off the Inquisition to disband by Ferelden or to join Orlais. To be honest Maxwell had lost hours of sleep was over the Inquisition's fate. Dorian made sure Maxwell did get some sleep whether he had to personally exhaust him to do it or he'd read books aloud that were as boring as dust. 

It was well past midnight and Maxwell was wide awake, he was looking out the main balcony with his hands holding the railing. He leaned forward causing this arms to rest on the top as his hands held his arms. There was a slight breeze in the air as Maxwell looked over Skyhold's landscape. Maxwell noticed the light's on in the Herald's Rest, the healing clinic, and Cullen's office. 

Cullen heard a knock at his door, "Come in"

The door opened and Maxwell walked in seeing Cullen sitting behind his desk tons of papers on his desk as he seemed to be lost in thought. "How are you doing?" Cullen snapped out of it and turned his head looking at Maxwell. "Inquisitor, what can I do for you?"

Maxwell gave a quiet smile as he walked up to Cullen, "I wanted to see how you were doing Cullen." Cullen sat up straight as he sighed, "Can't complain really, children are growing, Lily is flourishing with you as her tutor." Maxwell could still see the pain in Cullen's eyes, the pain of not knowing. "That's not what I asked" he corrected. 

Cullen sighed, "I'm surviving, one day at a time" Cullen got up as he shook his head, "however hard that may be. My wife is missing, still no word on where she is or even if she's alive. I'm doing as well as I am only because I have to Inquisitor, because my children need me to be." 

Maxwell watched as Cullen leaned back on the front of his desk. "I guess that's not a real answer either." Maxwell put his left hand on Cullen's shoulder. "I know her absence hurts you daily, I can see it in your eyes."

Cullen's right hand rubbed his forehead before looking back at the man. "What can I do for you sir?"

Maxwell chuckled, "Am I that easy to read?" Maxwell walked up to Cullen close enough to catch his ear. "Josephine has been whispers among the nobles that their elven servants have disappeared without a trace. I can't say if it has anything to do with your wife's disappearance but it's something. I'll continue to keep my ear to the ground about it though." 

Cullen nodded, "I appreciate it Inquisitor, thank you. Anything else?"Cullen questioned.

Maxwell narrowed his eyes, "Also I wanted to let you know that Josephine has received word from the Divine."

"Oh?" Cullen questioned.

Maxwell sighed, "An Exalted Council has been call and Empress Celene has been gracious enough to host it Halamshiral." Cullen's face quickly soured, he hated Halamshiral with every fiber of his soul. "It seems the Divine can no longer keep either Orlais or Ferelden out of Inquisition's affairs." 

Cullen growled as he pushed himself off the desk and walked past Maxwell a little. "When do depart?" 

Maxwell turned, "Tomorrow"

"Maker's Breath" Cullen groaned, How am I to leave my children on such short notice? I can't just dump them in Branson's lap." Maxwell understood Cullen's concerns abruptly leaving his small children who already lost one parent. Cullen pulled his right hand down his chin, "I'll talk to my brother and see it done Inquisitor." 

Maxwell gave a nod, "Thank you Cullen, I'll see you in the morning."

Cullen entered his bed chambers and saw his children asleep, Branson was reading a book as Laura was busy sowing. Both noticed Cullen's entry, "Good to see you" said Branson, "I don't like the look on your face said Laura.

Cullen took off his coat and tossed it over the foot-board of his bed. "The Inquisitor needs me to join him and Josephine to a trip to Halamshiral about what is to happen with the Inquisition. "It's short notice which you both know I detest but, I must ask you-"

"We'll watch the children Cullen, don't worry." Laura answered with a smile. 

Branson closed his book and got off the bed, "I don't mind besides Lily looks forward to playing with them every chance she gets."

Morning came, Cullen was waiting for them, with an accompaniment of soldiers. Cullen had an extra horse at the ready and holding onto the reins.

Maxwell smiled as he saw Cullen, "Morning Commander.”

Cullen gave a nod, “Greetings Inquisitor, are you ready for departure?” Cullen questioned as Maxwell settled himself into his horse's saddle.

Cullen gave a smile, “Yes Inquisitor, I am rather puzzled though” Maxwell gave an inquisitive look, Cullen held up the reins to the extra horse. “Who is this for?”

Josephine stepped out of the carriage, “It’s for me Commander.”

Cullen gave a nod, “Are you able to…”

Josephine smiled, “Yes I can ride”

Cullen handed Josephine the reins as she walked around and mounted the horse. Cullen smiled as he rode on as the two followed. It took a few days for them to arrive.

When they got there Maxwell, Josephine and Cullen rode in on their horses. All three rode wore the outfits that they had worn the last time they were there. Maxwell’s horse was in heavy golden battle armor. The Inquisitions’ forces stood at the ready with weapons and banners at the ready down the long pathway to the gates that entered the winter palace. Cullen wasn’t thrilled to be back since this place didn’t hold fond memories for him.

Cullen looked around seeing nobles snickering, he looked at Josephine.

“Another parade, another negotiation!” he grumbled under his breath, Cullen had a rather sour look on his face.

Josephine looked at him, “Smiles everyone! We must be careful on how we present ourselves!”

Cullen looked at Josephine, “Why did Divine Victoria call the Exalted Council? She’s kept Orlais from bothering us for the last two years!”

Josephine was looking at the crowds looked back at Cullen. “At increasing political cost yes! She has done all she can but the Exalted Council has become necessary. Orlais would control us and based on their many marriage proposals they have specific plans for you!”

Cullen’s face soured and he shook his head, “But I am already married to Tiatria!"

Josephine’s face saddened, “Your marriage was not public! Very few know of it even happening, besides you know as well as I that many in Thedas especially in Orlais, they will not recognize a marriage between a distinguished man such as yourself and an elf. Elves will always be thought the lesser; no matter what.”

Cullen gave her a grave look, “Everyone knows I have children with Tia! No one will want to marry me.”

Josephine didn’t look moved, “If Orlais has their way, you will marry some noble woman and taken to a distant land. All your children would live with your brother and his family in Skyhold since, they are elven blooded and must be hidden. In all honesty, you would never see either of your children again, Commander.”

Cullen shook his head, the thought of never seeing his chilren again sickened him. He wasn’t going to lose his family no matter what. He didn’t care who did or didn’t recognize his marriage to Tiatria, he knew that Maker and Andraste did, and that’s all that mattered.

Josephine waved off to her right “Our real concern is Ferelden!”

Bann Teagan was watching them from up high, “They would see us disbanded entirely!” All three rode up to the gates, hoping that peace could be found within.

Maxwell walked into the Winter Palace not too sure what he would fine within. Maxwell looked around the room where the negotiations were to be held at grand table where the Divine and the Ambassador from Orlais and an Ambassador for Ferelden would sit and in front of that table was a smaller one was with two chairs. Above them were flags of the Inquisition, the Chantry, Ferelden and Orlais. Maxwell didn’t really miss all the grandstanding or the fancy details of it all. His mark flared up and he looked down to look at it.

“Inquisitor!”

Maxwell was startled, he was able to quiet his mark. He turned around to see a familiar face.

“It has been too long!”

It was Mother Giselle! She was in different robes this time. She wore a short black cap and the ropes were shorter.

“I hope the years have been kind to you.” Maxwell smiled at Mother Giselle, “How have you been Mother Giselle?”

Mother Giselle smiled, “I spent last summer in Emprise Du Lion distributing food sent from the Exalted Planes.”

Mother Giselle gave a smile of relief “The Dales are finally recovering!”

Maxwell was glad to hear the good news, “Corypheus left a great deal of damage for us to repair! I appreciate your efforts!”

Mother Giselle gave a respectful bow, “And I yours, your worship! I should mention your forces in Suledin Keep were of great help! Please give my compliments to the Barron De Chevin.

Mother Giselle then got a more serious look on her face. “Divine Victoria asked me to greet you on her behalf! She is currently attending to the Earl and the Ambassadors concerns.”

Maxwell smiled, he remembered the Divine by another name. “You can probably just call her Leliana in private conversation.”

Mother Giselle had a proper look on her face, “You can Inquisitor, I prefer to use her Divine name.”

Giselle got a smile on her face, “Our last Divine once joked that on why insisted on using on calling her Justinia! She called it _my_ way of reassuring her of making sure she knew who was in charge.”

Maxwell hoped Leliana was doing well with her new duties, “How do you think Divine Victoria in these last two years?”

Mother Giselle smiled, “It’s hardly for me to say Inquisitor.”

Maxwell was now curious, “But with respect, that’s never stopped you before Mother Giselle.”

Mother Giselle knew Maxwell was right, “Victoria has proved adept at winning allays with both intelligence and her faith. It’s a blessing in these trying times, we are lucky to have her.”

Maxwell smiled knowing that Leliana was meant for this job and seemed to be at peace. “I’ll speak with Divine Victoria when I get the chance.”

Mother Giselle smiled, “I believe she would appreciate that your worship! The Divine sees the good you do and have done. Duke Cyril will want to greet you on behalf of Orlais I believe he is currently speaking with the Tevinter Ambassador. Many of your friends have returned as well I hope you have a chance to speak with them before the Exalted Council begins.”

_Tevinter Ambassador? There was and Tevinter Ambassador here?_

“The Imperium sent an Ambassador?” Maxwell questioned.

Mother Gisselle had an amused look on her face. “In a manner of speaking your worship, Dorian Pavus has been declared the Tevinter Ambassador!” Maxwell was relieved to know Dorian was here as he promised he would be. He felt more relaxed now. “It will be good to see him again, I owe him my apology. I allowed my mistrust of Tevinter to cloud my judgement. He took a great risk coming to help us, he deserved better treatment.”

Maxwell smiled as he folded his arms, he was finding this amusing and so would Dorian. “You’re going to apologize? To Dorian?” Maxwell questioned with a smile on his lips.

Mother Giselle had a displeased look on her face, “I have little patience for those who cannot admit they were wrong your Worship; myself included. I will happily make my apologies somewhere public, he’ll want an audience for his reaction.”

Maxwell was curious about who had returned, “Who has returned or the Exalted Council?”

Mother Giselle was happy to tell her, “Your Dwarven friend Master Tethras for one. I understand he spent much of the last few years in Kirkwall. I believe Ser Blackwall has returned as well although he uses the name Thom Rainier. Enjoy time with them while you can your worship! I doubt you’ll have a chance when the Exalted Council is underway!”

Maxwell smiled, “Thank you Mother Giselle!”

Mother Giselle looked at her, “You’re worship one final question if I may? This Exalted Council, Ferelden would have the Inquisition disband, Orlais sees is its power as another feather in a chevalier’s helmet. What do you wish with the Inquisition?”

Maxwell looked at the Mother, “The Inquisition still has work to do, we can’t let someone’s fear into disbanding! When it _is_ done though I would like to live my life quietly with my husband in peace. I think we deserve that much after all that we have done for Thedas.”

Mother Giselle bowed her head, “Then I wish you much luck in the negotiations!” They both bowed to each other, “Maker watch over you Inquisitor! I will not keep you any longer.”

Outside the palace was a grand staircase Maxwell walked down them seeing a familiar face. It was Varric he was talking to a red haired man, the man seemed to have a lot to say while Varric just listened. “The Prince of Starkhaven wrote to you again.”

Varric didn’t seem surprised, “Of course he did. Just put that one in the pile with the letters of the Merchants Guild.”

The man kept talking, “and the Captain of the city guard left me a very colorful message for me to deliver as well.” Varric noticed Maxwell approaching him which stopped the boring conversation.

Varric smiled, “INQUISITOR! ANDRASTE’S ASS AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!”

Maxwell was very happy to see Varric, he looked at the two men. “Am I interrupting something important?”

The other man looked at her seriously, “Yes.”

Varric looked at him, “Which is perfect! Because Bran needed a break!”

Varric realized Maxwell had no idea who Bran was, “This is Bran Cavin, though recently he was the viscount!”

Bran corrected Varric, “Provisional Viscount!”

Varric continued, “of Kirkwall.”

Maxwell just looked at Bran, “Are you hear to represent Kirkwall in the Exalted Council Viscount Bran?”

Bran corrected him, “Provisional Viscount! Which sadly is no longer my office. I have resumed my post as Seneschal now that Master Tethras has been elected Viscount.”

Maxwell couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he snapped his head looking at Varric. “You’re actually the Viscount of Kirkwall now?”

Bran seized on the opportunity to leave, “Well I can the two of you have a great deal to discuss. Why don’t I just leave you to it.” Bran just then walked away happily.

Varric looked at Maxwell, “So, it turns out if you fund enough reconstruction efforts in a city state the nobles give you the worst job they can think of!”

Maxwell was still in shock, “I may need to sit down. You’re the ruler of Kirkwall now? All of it?”

Varric smiled, “That’s not that big a deal, I have a really pointy crown that I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing; that’s it! They voted me in because I got the harbor and businesses up and running again. They want shit fixed and I can do that. Anyway, I was hoping to catch you before the summit got underway. I got you a sort of present.”

Varric handed Maxwell some documents, “It’s official recognition and holdings in Kirkwall! Congratulations you’re a Count now!”

Bran overheard Varric and stormed up to him. “You can’t actually do that without…”

Varric cut him off with a smug look, “Too late! Already did it!” He looked back at Maxwell, “You should stop by High town in Kirkwall sometime, its pretty nice! For Kirkwall anyway!”

Bran didn’t look happy, “Proper dispensation of empty estates are supposed to”

Varric cleared his throat as he looked at Bran. “You were leaving us to talk remember?”

Bran shook his head and gave a frustrated groan as he shook his head and left. Maxwell didn’t know what to say. “This is possibly too much Varric! I don’t know what to say!”

Varric waved his hands at Maxwell, “It’s nothing! It’s practically nothing! Don’t mention it!”

Varric gave Maxwell a huge Golden key with an emerald in the center of the handle. Maxwell gave a confused look as Varric looked at him as he inspected it. “The key to the city!”

Bran shot back up to them, “You can’t give that away without approval from the council and a special ceremony! It…”

Varric shrugged, “It’s just symbolic anyway!”

Bran looked like he was going to be sick, “It controls one of the giant chain nets in the harbor!”

Varric seemed surprised, “Really? It’s much better than I thought!”

Maxwell didn’t feel comfortable having it, “You can’t give me the actual key that closes the harbor! That’s absurd!”

Bran looked relieved, “Finally! Someone with sense!” Maxwell handed the key back to Bran.

Varric looked back at Maxwell, “I don’t know how this Council thing is going to end for the Inquisition but whatever gets decided you got a place lined up for you in Kirkwall for you, if you want it! Also control of the Harbor I guess, anyway you should go meet with the diplomats. We’ll get in a game of Wicked Grace before I go back though right?”

Maxwell smiled, “I wouldn’t miss it!”

Bran looked worried, “Don’t bet any public buildings this time!” he then walked away.

Maxwell wondered where Dorian and Josephine had gone to, he started to look around for them. Cullen was near a Gazebo with…a…dog. He wasn’t sure what to make of it but, he was glad to see for the moment at least, Cullen was happy. Cullen had the dog on his back rubbing his belly, the dog was grey with white spots. The dog had it tongue sticking out of its head and wagging its tail.

The dog righted itself and licked Cullen’s face. “You there! You’re supposed to dodge not catch! If that ball were a fireball you’d be dead!”

The dog seemed puzzled, he barked at Cullen as Maxwell walked up. “You found a dog?”

Cullen smiled at Maxwell, “They don’t breed Mabari in Orlais. A merchant said he was abandoned, perhaps his owners were over of the novelty.”

It made Maxwell sad to think someone would abandon such a magnificent beast. “You’re training him to dodge fireballs because?”

Maxwell watched Cullen play with the dog, “He will be prepared should something happen" Cullen caught himself, "not that something will” Cullen laughed, “Another Ferelden trapped at the Winter Palace! I couldn’t leave him to that fate, besides I think he likes me.”

Maxwell smiled seeing Cullen happy, “I never expected you to make friends at a political council! How times have changed!”

Cullen laughed, “So they have!”

"I'm sure the children will love having a new friend to play with." said Maxwell.

There was a long pause for a moment, Cullen looked at Maxwell. “The Inquisition will change after this! Not yet sure what that will mean for me or my family.” Cullen rubbed the dog’s belly, “Whatever happens our people Leliana, you, Josephine have my support in whatever form you require."

Maxwell smiled as he held up his arms, “I can’t imagine the Inquisition without you."

Cullen smiled as he gave a small bow, “I’m honored and likewise Inquisitor” Cullen’s dog started to bark, “You can help!” said Cullen, he showed a ball to the hound, “Dodge this and I will give you over priced Orlesian doge treats before we go.” Maxwell smiled, "I still have every intention on helping you find your wife Cullen. Whatever happens in the Inquisition's roll of things. I will see that promise kept."

Cullen looked away from Maxwell for a brief moment, "Thank you Inquisitor, I know you will do your best to keep your promise."

As Maxwell walked away Cullen caught a glimpse of someone, an elven woman with dark hair. Cullen quickly rose to his feet and ran over to where he thought he saw her; by some rose filled hedges. Cullen turned the corner and saw no one. As he sighed clearly frustrated, he wondered if his mind was playing hopeful tricks on him. 


	2. Differences Set Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell and Vivienne have an appointment at a day spa after meets up with Dorian and disturbed by the news he brings.

Maxwell found some sort of outdoor room that had fountains, furniture and people visiting inside of it. There were two sets of stairs on opposite sides of it that led up to the roof of it that was like an outdoor walkway. Inside he saw Vivienne who was talking to some nobles.

Vivienne turned around and saw Maxwell, “Darling you made it! Excellent I scheduled this appointment and they do appreciate punctuality.” She was waving a fan in front of her.

Maxwell looked at her confused, “Appointment?”

Vivienne gave a sly little smile as she had Maxwell following her further inside. They both sat on separate white couches facing eachother. “With the Imperial Garden’s Spa of course.” She put her right arm on the arm of the couch as she leaned against it. “You work so hard I wanted to treat you.” Maxwell looked at her putting his right hand on his leg.

Maxwell gave a little smile, “That sounds like a fantastic idea.”

Vivienne gave prompt lift of her head, “Of course it is darling, that’s the only kind I have.”

Maxwell remembered why he could only take her in small doses. She leaned her back against the arm of the chair as did Maxwell, each had an attendant come to them holding cheese wheels. After a few moment they had changed their clothes into spa attire. Each having a cheese wheel over each eye.

Maxwell had his arms propped up and his head leaned on the arm of the couch. “What are the cheese wheels for?”

Vivienne was horrified he had to ask such a thing, “It pains me that you even have to ask, you have clearly have been living in barely civilized conditions.”

Maxwell sighed, clearly he hadn’t been running half of Thedas. He barely had enough time to attend to Dorian before he’d start complaining of neglect. He wasn’t sure how she’d been living but it clearly wasn’t practical.

Maxwell could here giggles echoing from the walls, “Did you hear something?”

“Relax darling, its spa day." Vivienne insisted, "How have you been? It’s been ages since the last time we’ve spoken. How are your international relations with our favorite Tevinter Magister?”

Maxwell tensed up a little, “Things are excellent, thanks for asking.”

“It’s a relief that at least one facet of your life hasn’t fallen apart due to incompetence.” Vivienne said in a very nonchalant tone.

Maxwell could still hear giggling echoes as he was thanking the Maker he didn’t see Vivienne on a regular basis, he’d go nuts. He wasn’t a fan of her narcissistic personality, remembered to keep away from her.

“You must be keeping very busy?” Maxwell questioned.

“Someone has to keep Thedas’ southern magical institutions from flying apart.”

The attendants walked up and removed the cheese wheels. Vivienne turned and sat at the edge of the couch. “Don’t you feel better my darling?” she stood up putting her right arm on her hip. “This place really does miracles.”

Maxwell stood up scratching the back of his head with his right hand. He looked around confused after seeing the mess. “What happened?”

Vivienne gave a small shake of the head, “Darling its spa day don’t fret, you’ll undo all the good work they’ve done.” Vivienne walked away to the changing rooms, “Come Inquisitor, they have other appointments you know.”

Maxwell exited the spa and decided to go up the stair case above the spa on the right side. As he reached the top he saw the very person he wanted to see. Dorian was talking to Lord Cyril, “Orlais is on your side Lord Pavus, The Inquisitions’ support is not something to use lightly”

Dorian looked at the Ambassador seriously with his arms folded. “Which is why the Orlesian court is circling it with net and collar?”

Dorian caught Maxwell out of the corner of his eye, “But you’ll have to excuse me, I see an old friend I must greet.” he told the Lord, as he lowered his arms and walked away.

Dorian gave the happiest smile, “Amatus! Waiting through all the pomp and circumstance I see.”

“You're back after having to send me a head to take care of what you say are important matters and _this_ is how you greet me?” Maxwell teased.

Dorian gave him a catty smile, “I have an apology ready” Dorian grabbed his husband and locked him into a kiss that made this cock twitch.

Maxwell rubbed his thumb over Dorian’s mouth, “What have you learned about this council?” Maxwell knew Dorian would have done some digging before arriving.

Dorian sighed, “Orlais wants the Inquisition tamed, Ferelden wants it gone, the Chantry meddles and Tevinter sends only one Ambassador, little old me.”

Dorian gasped at what said as he shrugged his should, “Well not old.”

Dorian then put his hands around Maxwell’s waist and ground into his groin, “Call on me whenever you like.” he purred. Maxwell then noticed Lord Cyril approaching behind Dorian.

Dorian moved aside to let the two speak, “Inquisitor, Duke Cyril Norfolk member of the Council of Heralds; and Lord of Chateau Hanne. I have long followed your work, it is extraordinary!”

Maxwell smiled he was honored to have such flattery laid before him. “Is that sentiment shared by the rest of the Court?”

The Duke gave a mild laugh, “Of course, Orlais only wishes to give respectful guidance to the Inquisition.”

Maxwell just looked at him, “Does your Grace feel the Inquisition should continue to rule itself?”

The Duke looked at him, “I rather see the Inquisition join us freely than carve it to pieces like a chessboard. I have friends would perished at the Temple of Sacred Ashes; nor the good you have done. It is the good that we may do together that I wish not to lose. As it happens, I wish you well.”

This made Maxwell feel more optimistic about Orlais that he had at least one nation at her side. When Lord Cyril left he noticed Dorian was gone. He wondered where he went to, they’d only just met up. He went down the stair and went to the right. He noticed a space that had couches and chessboards. He noticed Varric and Sera talking to Dorian and they seemed to be drinking and celebrating something. He walked over to see what was going on.

Varric raised a glass, “As they most eloquent dwarf you know Sparkles…”

Sera raised her glass, “Speech! Speech!” her faced turned pissy, “Way too much speech.”

Dorian held out his right hand, “Varric there is really no need…”

Everyone noticed Maxwell walking up shaking his head. “What’s going on?”

Dorian’s face dropped, “Inquisitor” started Varric, “you’re just in time!” Varric turned his head, “Sparkles the Imperium doesn’t deserve you or want you, but it may even kill you, but we’ll miss you, if it counts.” Maxwell had a confused face as he narrowed his eyes at Dorian. Dorian had a concerned look at his face and then looked at Varric rather cross. Varric realized he just opened a can of worms their marriage really didn’t need. “And you didn’t know.” He said to Maxwell hanging his head. Varric censed the two needed to talk, “Okay people, time to move the party elsewhere.”

Maxwell was surprised to hear snoring, seeing Bull on the ground talking in his sleep. Varric realized no one was going to be able to move the sleeping Qunari. With a sigh, “Leave him.” and walked away.

Dorian walked to a nearby fountain with Maxwell following him. Maxwell could tell there was something wrong. Dorian kept his back towards him as he held his arms seeming to be choosing what he had to say carefully. “It’s true, I can’t stay away forever this shuffling between our two worlds aren’t going to work anymore Amatus. I have to go back as soon as the Exalted Council is done.”

Maxwell started to feel a pit in his stomach and he didn’t like it. “You promised to this arrangement Dorian, it was the only feasible way our marriage was going to work.” Maxwell could see that something was wrong, there had to be to illicit this type of change so quickly.

Dorian gave a serious look, “I don’t want to leave Amatus” Dorian hung his head and sighed, “My Father is dead, assassinated I believe.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian shocked, “I received news shortly after you left, a perversely cheerful letter congratulating me on assuming his seat in the Magisterium.” He sighed, “We only met a few times while I was home, he didn’t say anything about keeping me as his heir. This ambassadorship his doing I’m told. He must have wanted me away while the trouble began.”

Dorian sighed as he found it hard to look at Maxwell, “I _have_ to go back.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian with heavy eyes, “What of us? This is it then? Is this what you want?”

Dorian shook his head, “Nonsense, there will always be an _us_ , just farther apart for a time.” 

Maxwell had tears in his eyes as Dorian walked up to him and held his face in his hands. He gently wiped away the tears “Now, now, don’t pout or they’ll put that expression on a statue and then you’ll be sorry.”

Maxwell’s face showed a slight irritation to the joke, “You think this is funny?”

Dorian shook his head, “Nothing about this is funny, I am sorry for what it’s worth.”

Maxwell sighed, “I know it was complicated, I’m sorry about your father.”

“Thank you, it still doesn’t feel real.” Dorian held Maxwell’s hand in his, their foreheads touching.

Maxwell gave a slight smile, “So you’ll truly be a Magister?”

Dorian ground his head into his Amatus’, “How yes! I can’t wait to degrade the Magisterium with my presence. A new outfit is required!” he teased.

“Any reason to go shopping.” said Maxwell as he took a sigh, “And then what?”

Dorian’s right hand caressed his husband’s cheek, “I find my father’s killers and kill them back. Then I find those who are giving Tevinter a bad name and kill them. They are most likely to be the same people, so that should make the job easier.”

Maxwell kissed his love gently, “You’ll need help, I could go with you.”

Dorian sighed not this time Amatus, “I want you as far from this as possible.” He took a labored breath, “I can’t afford you getting caught up in this.”

Dorian sighed, “I won’t be entirely without support. Mae Varus has gathered other Magisters that feel the same way we do. We’ll be an actual faction in the Magisterium. I’ll teach them manners, take them shopping.” Dorian sighed, “It will be fun” he said in a flat voice.

The two paused for several moments to kiss each other as if it was their last time. Maxwell looked at Dorian, “You don’t have to go back Dorian. You put it behind you, you still could.”

Dorian smiled, “Give up a golden opportunity for martyrdom? Perish the thought.” Dorian handed Maxwell a crystal, he knew it was a communication crystal.

Maxwell threw it on the ground shattering it, “I don’t need you to become a Martyr! I don’t want to hear you through a crystal Dorian. I want to hear your voice next to me always.” Maxwell shook his head, “I will give up the Inquisition if I have to! I won’t lose you!”

Dorian smiled putting his left hand on Maxwell’s face, “You are the man I love Amatus, nothing will ever truly keep us apart.” He still saw the tears in Maxwell’s eyes, “We’ll work this out Amatus, we always do.”

Maxwell held onto Dorian for dear life, afraid to let go. “Now let’s finish the good wine before the others get back.” Dorian whispered.

Maxwell looked at Dorian before he consumed him with kisses his groin bumping into Dorian’s. “Fuck the wine Dorian. I rather have you instead.” Maxwell grabbed Dorian’s shirt and pulled him along until the found a secluded corner that hid them almost completely.

Maxwell’s eyes were fixed on Dorian in a hungry stare, he then pushed Dorian up against the ivy covered trellis. His hands curled into the front of Dorian’s shirt, maneuvering him around in a circle before knocking him back into trellis again.

Dorian let himself fall back, Maxwell up against him, already wresting Dorian’s shirt up and over his head.

_This man is everything..._ Dorian gave Maxwell a saucy grin as Maxwell carelessly opened Dorian’s shirt carelessly before reaching to open his own. “No foreplay Amatus?”

Maxwell’s bare chest joined Dorian’s before his hands fell on Dorian’s belt. “I need you Dorian.”

Dorian lifted his hips slightly as Maxwell tugged down his pants. “Is that a promise?”

Maxwell yanked off the belt, then almost in a feverish tug ripped Dorian’s pants the rest of the way open, tossing his hands on Dorian's chest. Maxwell's right hand slitherd their way down Dorian's pants. Maxwell loved it when Dorian wore no underclothes. The Teven felt Maxwell's lips nip at his neck. Dorian felt himself lean back, putting his hands behind Maxwell's head, watching with casual interest as Maxwell proceeded to loosen his own pants. “You know, you could have at least asked me about my trip,” Dorian teased.

“We can talk after,” Maxwell moaned, moving so that he was pinning the gorgeous Tevinter, and wrapped the fingers of his right hand around Dorian’s cock.

“Oh, _after_ , he says,” Dorian said, lightly mocking. “Well, I can see where your priorities are at the moment.”

“I can’t lose you, Dorian...” Maxwell muttered as he continued to stroke Dorian as their lips continued to lose each other in a sea of kisses. “Are you just going to stand there and play with me?”

It was tempting to say the least. Especially since Maxwell’s hand, squeezing and stroking Dorian, was having its usual effect. Yet, there was no mistaking the frustration in Dorian’s voice.

Dorian leaned up, offering his mouth. As Maxwell kissed him, he slipped his hand between his Amatus’ legs, running his fingers along the hard and silky length of Maxwell’s cock, as Maxwell continued to touch his. " _No Amatus..._ No, not having me so easily as that! The kissing, and definitely the wanting!"

Dorian hummed contentedly as he laid his head back again as the two had their lips fight for dominance. Dorian closed his eyes as he felt Maxwell's lips drip from his jawline down his neck as he grabbed a first full of Maxwell's hair. “You know, I did just come from the spa and their glorious baths,” Dorian said. “So I’m _very_ clean and lose.” Maxwell knew what that meant. What Dorian wanted, and he had no problem with complying.

Hands moving. Bodies shifting. Dorian felt himself being flipped around, his hands against the trellis, his fingers taking hold of the wood. The making of familiar soft sounds of pleasure as _his_ Amatus, behind him, licking and proceeding to press his tongue into Dorian’s ass. Heavenly torture to say the very least and Dorian was short of breath by the time Maxwell replaced his tongue with fingers, drenched in a special oil of Dorian’s that he brought from Skyhold. Maxwell pressed his body against the Teven's, his hot breath prickled Dorian's neck. With what felt like moments, fingers were replaced by a smooth, hard, silky cock.

As Maxwell began to move, both felt something different. Strangely, both felt more hot and tight than usual, although Maxwell was still able to slide in Dorian smoothly. And, judging by Dorian’s soft groans, he was clearly enjoying it without any discomfort. Maxwell could feel his control rapidly spiraling away. He decided he would bring the man to a swift release. Hand trailing down, he took Dorian's cock into his fist. Saying Dorian loved it was the least of it. All those delicious sensations meshed together. “Amatus,” Dorian muttered, as his love's beautiful fingers worked deftly at his cock.

Then Maxwell felt Dorian's other hand wound into his raven black hair, twisting his head around, and Maxwell’s mouth consumed his. Another delicious sensation as Dorian greedily consumed Maxwell's lips.

The more friction, the hotter and tighter and more slippery both felt. Maxwell barely had the brain power to puzzle over it. All he knew was dangerously close to losing complete control. In another moment, he was going to come. But that wouldn’t do. Fighting against all instinct to the contrary, Maxwell pulled all the way out.

Dorian made a small noise of protest, “Ama... what are you doing?”

Maxwell didn’t want to admit that he’d been about to lose control. His hands already on Dorian’s hips, turning the man around, his voice was husky. “I want to look at you Dorian.”

With some maneuvering, they had changed positions so that Dorian's back was now against the wall, Maxwell to continue riding him. Maxwell held Dorian up, his back once more to the trellis, his arms holding Dorian’s up, as their bodies moved in tandem. Half-bracing Dorian against the trellis, Dorian’s other hand languidly stroking himself, Dorian stared down into those dark, chocolate brown eyes. 

_Oh, Maker, he is marvelous._

Maxwell had assumed that a change of position would help cool his ardor, but Dorian was too hot, too tight, and too slick around him. Willpower was useless. His skin flared, thinking of Inquisitorial business was also useless. Overwhelmed, against his will, Maxwell suddenly came hard, shuddering and gasping, thudding his release deep into Dorian’s body.

After, somewhat dazed, Maxwell’s head fell forward, thumping forward onto Dorian’s chest.

Dorian looked downward at his Amatus, he always loved it when he made Maxwell come first. When his Amatus finally cracked open an eye, Dorian grinned at him, unable to stop himself from lording this small victory over his lover.

“So...you brought our favorite oil from home have you?” Dorian questioned.

Maxwell lustfully growled at him. Then reached for the container. His hand slick, he grasped Dorian’s shaft and enacted his revenge. He hadn’t let go of the oil's vial the whole time.

After the briefest of moments is Maxwell's hand became hot, slick and tight, it wasn’t long before Dorian succumbed to the pleasure, spilling his seed over himself and Maxwell’ hand. The screaming startled Maxwell enough to wonder if someone was going to come around the corner, to see what was going on.

_Maker..._ spent, Dorian stepped down to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

A moment passed, then he felt Maxwell lips, kissing his neck. “My Amatus,” he murmured.

Maxwell laughed softly. Then shifted, moving so that he was curled up next to Dorian, his head on Dorian’s shoulder. An arm across the Dorian’s chest. Languid, Dorian’s fingers trailed along Maxwell’s back. “Alright Amatus, tonight we will talk about things and work it out.” Dorian purred.

Maxwell nodded as he knew it was time for the meeting so after a few brief moments of redress, he headed over to the palace. Maxwell got to the gates and looked at them, he took a deep breath and entered them.


	3. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Maxwell and Josephine deal with the Exalted Council one of the Divine's agents reports of a suspicious death. Josephine takes Cullen out for a night at the opera. Maxwell investigates the mysterious death.

Inside the Palace the Council had convened and Maxwell and Josephine where sitting at the table facing the council. At the moment watching both Teagan and Cyril arguing was so overwhelming that he thought it was best that Josephine did the talking.

“Thank you, you’re Holiness! Now Earl Teagan as to your concerns”

The Earl interrupted Josephine, “The Inquisition established an armed presence in Ferelden territory you outright seized Caer Bronach in Crestwood!”

Maxwell was disgusted, “Our goal was to keep more Ferelden citizens from dying, _not_ to seize power.” he told him.

The Earl was unmoved, “You’re help was appreciated two years ago Inquisitor, now order has been restored yet you remain. Invading under pretext of restoring order is exactly what the Grey Wardens centuries ago and we exiled them! Now the Inquisition is doing exactly the same thing with Grey Wardens in their ranks!”

The Divine and Orlesian Ambassador looked at him. “Your concern is ill founded”, spoke the Ambassador “The Grey Wardens have proven their worth time and again.”

Teagan didn’t look impressed, “Of course “Orlais tolerates this interference. The Inquisition is the only reason Celene still sits upon the Throne!”

The Orlesian Ambassador had a mind to slap Teagan and ask for a duel of honor. “Rest a shored Teagan, the empire of Orlais will not stand idle if the Inquisition over steps its bounds!”

Cullen was observing the meeting and didn’t like where this was going, he started to feel angry, frustrated. As he realized these talks weren't going anywhere. “Unlike Ferelden however, Orlais understands these were the well intentioned mistakes of a young organization.” Josephine noticed Maxwell's distress as the council seemed to pick apart his decisions, his attempts to save what was left of Thedas and piece it back together. She watched Maxwell lowered his head on the desk.

Teagan spoke, “An organization in need and a guiding hand. Yours no doubt!” Maxwell looked at Josephine, hearing everyone fighting over whether what he, Dorian and everyone else who gave their blood, sweat and tears to the Inquisition had meant anything, was mind numbing to the point he wanted to scream.

Cullen was becoming just as agitated and wanted to punch Teagan in the throat personally. Instead he decided to step out. The moment he did an one of Leliana's elven agents walked up to him. She hair almost white blonde hair, pale skin. "Commander there is a situation in the courtyard. I must talk to the Inquisitor." 

Cullen looked at the doors, "The Inquisitor is in the middle of the talks with the Exhalted Council." The elf shook her head, "I have orders from the Divine herself." Cullen nodded, "Alright, I'll take some of the Inquisitions soldiers and contain the area." Cullen then left as the elf opened the door.

As Maxwell fought the urge to scream an Inquisition agent came into the council room. Maxwell looked up at her, the agent leaned in close so he could whisper. “Pardon me Inquisitor, Divine Victoria wishes to speak with you in private.”

Maxwell was now very confused, how was he going to pull this off. At present everyone was in the middle of a meeting and the Divine was right in front of him. “The Divine is sitting just right up there!”

The agent nodded, “Yes, and was once your spymaster!”

Maxwell looked at Leliana who gave him a grave and serious look; he now knew this was urgent. Maxwell looked back at the agent, “It’s a pressing matter your worship!”

Maxwell didn’t know what to do but he knew he had to talk to Leliana. Maxwell looked at Josephine, “Something has come up, I’ll be back!”

Josephine looked at Maxwell stunned, “What?”

Maxwell knew he had to tell Josephine something, "I'm sorry Josie, I need to go!" he told her urgently. Maxwell got up, "I'm sorry my lords and divine lady but something urgent that can't be ignored has come up." he explained before left walking out.

The Orlesian Ambassador was puzzled “This is highly irregular!” 

The Divine looked at the Ambassador, “Perhaps it would be best if we took a short recess!” Everyone agreed and left the room.

Outside a crowd Maxwell noticed a crowed had gathered. Maxwell walked over to see what was going on, he noticed Cullen and Inquisition guards were posted at the door to keep everyone out. Maxwell walked in seeing Leliana: the Divine herself was already inside. 

Leliana turned to Maxwell, “The guards said we should both see this, and it appears she was correct.”

Leliana had knelt in her robes by a dead body was on the floor of a man in strange armor. “A Qunari warrior in full armor.” She walked over to Maxwell, “How did he get into the Winter Palace?”

Maxwell didn’t know what to say or do since he knew very little about Qunari. “So what would the left hand of Divine see when she looked at this?” he questioned hoping Leliana still could find herself in the mind frame.

Leliana looked at Maxwell, “This is a Qunari Warrior not a spy, part of the Antaam; Qunari military. Most of his wounds come from someone using magic, yet at least a few are from a blade. He was badly hurt separated from his allies and made it here before he died, but how?”

Maxwell started to wonder, “Would Iron Bull know anything about this?”

Leliana looked at her friend, “I asked and he is as surprised as we are. He says if this was an official Qunari operation he wouldn't know. Being Tal-Vashoth isn't allowed any information from the Ben-Hasrath. But he suggests we are dealing with a rogue faction.”

Maxwell didn’t like this, he just wanted to deal with Council and deal with Inquisitions fate; which in turn, would decide his own fate. “We need to find out what’s going on." Maxwell sighed in frustration knowing he was going to have to get the bottom of this. "Can Josephine manage the diplomats while I look around?”

Leliana didn’t look pleased but she knew Josephine could do it. “Josie will be fine, it’s all speeches and posturing for the first few days anyway. I will extend the recess for as long as possible, I will also have our friends ready themselves for battle if need be.”

Maxwell sighed nothing could be simple, “Do you think that’s likely?”

Leliana looked at her, “I think the Exalted Council is going to be more exciting than we intended it to be.”

Maxwell looked around the Winter Palace till he found a blood trail. It must have come from the Qunari warrior that died. He followed it back to where it came from. He followed it till he came to a room and opened the door, inside it was an Eluvian. Maxwell was shocked, how did an Eluvian get inside the Winter Palace of all places? Maxwell hurried back to his room and put on his old Enchanter's mail armor back on. Before leaving Maxwell grabbed his staff, he had to find: Iron Bull, Dorian and Varric to her room to meet up.

Maxwell found each of them quietly as not to raise suspicion and brought them to the room where she discovered the Eluvian. Once there Maxwell looked at them, “I found this Eluvian in this room of the Winter Palace, I think that’s where the dead Qunari came from. I suggest we check it out.”

Dorian looked at Maxwell concerned, “Are you sure Amatus?" Maxwell gave a nod, which was all Dorian needed. "Let’s check it out then!”

Dorian could see Maxwell was slightly afraid but also curious. “I suggest we go in and see where it leads." Varric and Bull nodded in agreement. One by one, each of them stepped into the Eluvian to see what was on the other side.

Cullen meanwhile was organizing the removal of the Qunari body. It had been wrapped respectfully and six soldiers to move the corpse. Teagan caught sight of it and Cullen caught sight of him. Teagan knew Cullen wouldn't let him publicly reprimand the Inquisition's intentions. At the moment, Cullen just wanted to keep the peace in Halamshiral so the negotiations could continue uninterrupted. 

Cullen caught sight of Josephine in the crowd and walked over to her. "Something wrong Ambassador?" he questioned. Josephine shook her head, "No, I was just curious about something." Cullen wasn't sure what the Ambassador was curious about exactly but he gave her a look that he was anxious for her to respond. 

Josephine sighed, “Work carries a certain momentum." she answered, "The truth is there is a small entertainment tonight. To which I may find a pair of invitations.”

Cullen sighed, “You would like me to go with you?” he questioned in a bored tone.

Josephine smiled, “Very much so, honestly I hoped to take the Inquisitor tonight but seeing that" Josephine shook her head, "anyway seeing as I have a spare invitation, I thought you'd like to attend." 

Cullen's face showed his un-interest, "I should get back an make sure the Inquisition guard has everything under control."

Josephine stood in front of Cullen hoping to get him to reconsider. "In all the years we’ve worked with Orlais you’ve had so little time to enjoy its culture.”

Cullen's face showed his lack of interest, “Seeing as the only thing that comes out of Halamshiral is entitled nobles, unending questions of my personal affairs. I fail to see how a play will make all the difference.”

Josephine gave a pleading look, “With all that is happening, I promised myself a night out. “She smiled, “I would very much like to go with a friend.”

Cullen folded his arms, “And what is this small entertainment?” he questioned.

“Something to ease our minds," said Josephine, "I would very much like to surprise you with the details.” Josephine told him in anticipation. 

Cullen then realized this was Josephine's way of easing the pain of his wife's absence. “Thank you of thinking of me, I would be honored to attend.”

Josephine light up like a dozen candles, “Splendid! I will arrange things at once!” Her face became a little more somber, “The past few years have been so busy, we have at least earned a few moments of rest.”

“A calm night out sounds interesting.” said Cullen.

Later that evening the two approached the concert hall. Josephine then handed the guard the invitations and they walked inside the hall. They had balcony seats so they could see everything perfectly.

Josephine had taken Cullen to an Opera, a very loud opera. Cullen had been to anything like this in all the years of being a Templar or even the Inquisition's commander. When it was over Josephine clapped totally enchanted with what she’d just witnessed.

“Oh Bravo! Bravo!” Josephine cheered, nearly springing from her seat.

Cullen had a very shocked look on his face, he wasn’t sure what to really make of it. He slowly turned his head towards Josephine who was enchanted by it all. She turned and smiled at him.

“This was your idea of a restful evening?” he asked.

“Oh wasn’t it lovely?" Josephine asked in a dreamy tone, "It’s been so long since I’ve gone to the opera, but tell me did you enjoy the performance?”

Cullen wasn’t sure what to say to be honest, he didn’t love it but he didn’t hate it either. “What I really enjoyed was watching you put your duties aside for a change.”

Josephine smiled, “I truly did, thank you for coming. It’s been too longs since I spent an evening doing nothing.” She then looked at him, "I'm sure it's been quite sometime for you also."

Cullen shook his head, "I love spending time with my children, they keep me grounded." 

Josephine gave a nod, "Of course but I'm sure you would like your mind rest and relax."

To Cullen his mind could relax once he found his beloved wife and together they could raise their children. As he scanned the hall, rich nobles with covered faces, fancy clothes. Nothing in this world appealed to Cullen in the least. Suddenly Cullen noticed fireworks in the sky. Josephine's face lit up as she clapped feverishly, "Oh an encore! How marvelous!"

Cullen groaned as he slouched in the chair, his right hand holding his forehead. It was at that moment, an elven woman caught Cullen's eye. She had long dark hair, had the appearance of a servant, and appeared to be pregnant. She was on the bottom level near an exit to which she'd gone through. Cullen shot out of his seat leaving Josephine shocked in hers. Cullen almost ran down the steps till he got to the bottom and exited the halls. He turned his head both directions but saw nothing and no one. 

Cullen growled in frustration as punched the wall before he walked back to his room. As he walked down the halls he could hear whispers. Whispers of an agent of some kind of wolf, slinking about the castle. Cullen was left to wonder if this agent had anything to do with the Qunari death in Halamshiral and possibly the mirror Maxwell had found. 

Cullen opened the door to his room and laid down on his bed, he began to wonder what was happening to Maxwell and the others. 

They all followed Maxwell into the Eluvian, they were in the crossroads like Morrigan had showed Maxwell two years earlier. However this time, it was brighter with the sun in the sky. There was what seemed to come out onto a rocky ledge that lead to different paths and different Eluvians. Maxwell and the others noticed that the blood trail led up a rocky flight of rocky stairs.

As they went up the stairs Maxwell could see they were approaching another Eluvian. “The blood trail leads to this mirror!” Maxwell touched the mirrors surface and it illuminated brightly. He walked through the mirror and the others reluctantly followed. The mirror led to an Elven temple, it was in ruins.

Maxwell marveled at it, “Elven ruins, not even sure we’re in Orlais anymore." He and the others ran up several flights of stairs leading upwards to a door way that led out. To his horror Maxwell found another dead Qunari body. “Another Qunari, just like the one in the Winter Palace.”

Bull looked at the body, “He’s a Kari-Shok a foot soldier; must have been in the same squad.”

When they came out they found themselves in a beautiful mountains, a green valley with a crystal blue lake. A flight of stairs went down and to a balcony that had another Eluvian. In the center of the Eluvian were stone statues of Qunari and burn marks and an open Eluvian. A huge explosion could be seen from a hilltop in the distance. The earth shook from the force of it, Maxwell steadied himself as she noticed Qunari statues and the burn marks. The Qunari were frozen in battle stances.

Carefully Maxwell examined each statue in wonder, he had no idea about what of this kind of magic, this was but he did know one thing. “This spell killed these Qunari, someone cast it not even an hour ago! We need to find out why these Qunari were here and who did this to them.” Maxwell then entered the next Eluvian.

Bull wasn’t sure about going through so many of the damn things but he did it anyway. When they emerged from the Eluvian they came upon a bridge that appeared to be missing its center. On the other side was an Elven temple and the Qunari seemed to be fighting somebody but Maxwell couldn’t figure out from the distance, who. He walked up to try to get a closer look and noticed a pedestal.

Maxwell then looked again at the fighting, “Over there Qunari! If we want to know why they are here we have to get across to that island.”

Maxwell looked around trying to find a way to cross to get to the island. He saw a flight of stairs downwards that led to another Eluvian and he went down and in it. When he got through he was at a different part of the ruins and up a flight of stairs was a guardian. He seemed to be a warrior of some kind veiled in purple energy, since he was clearly long since dead. As Maxwell cautiously went up the stairs he saw there were more of them. All together were about half a dozen. 

As Maxwell got closer the guardian, "Atisha'all vallem, Fen'harel elathadra" Maxwell's eyes widened in surprise, they were Elvhan like the one's at Mythal's Temple! Maxwell felt himself drawn to these ghosts from so long ago. "A spirit, the elves bound a spirit here, it feels old. What does it want, I wonder?"

"Nuvenas mana helanan, dirth bellasa ma." the spirit continued, 

Maxwell wanted to answer the spirit but all he got out was, "We're visitors, we mean you no harm, we didn't mean to disturb you.'"

It was at that moment that the spirit took hold of it's double handed maul in both hands and along with the other spirits attacked Maxwell and his friends. It took a considerable amount of effort before everyone was able to subdue the spirits. Maxwell's face looked pained as he felt horrible he had to kill such old spirits.

"They attacked us like we were trespassers." Maxwell commented as walked further up the stairs. Varric sighed, "To be fair, we are." 

Maxwell nodded, "It must have been sent to guard something."Maxwell came across a sealed doorway with a detailed design. A green orb glowed in the center of it, Maxwell used his mark to unlock it. As the mark unlocked the door a wash of powerful magic carried an impression of welcome. Images flashed before him: Elven slaves, fleeing to this place in ancient times, greeted by others who then tend their wounds.

Words were not so much heard by felt in his heart: **_“Fen’Harel bids you welcome. Rest, knowing the Dread Wolf guards you and his people guard this valley. In this place, you are free. In trusting us, you will never be bound again.”_**

Maxwell felt a jolt which caused him to cry out in pain from his mark. The door slowly dissolved, revealing a hallway and another Eluvian. Maxwell looked at his friends before back to the doorway, “That was like veil fire, it claimed this was a refuge for Elven slaves.”

Varric was in shock, “You mean the ancient Elves kept slaves? Maker’s breath! One more thing never to tell Daisy.”

Maxwell knew who Daisy was, he'd extensive talks about Kirkwall over a game of wicked grace. Maxwell was slow to enter, “This whole valley was sanctuary created by the Dread Wolf Fen’Harel."

Dorian looked at Maxwell curiously, "That Dalish's god of misfortune?"

Maxwell turned around and walked through the Eluvian. He came to another part of the ruins, He looked around and looked at a stair case. He went up a few flights, he saw a purple apparition and ran after it. Maxwell ran up a flight of stair and it disappeared next to another dead body of a Qunari. Maxwell almost tripped over the body but caught himself. 

Maxwell along with Bull examined the corpse looking for clues, Bull saw a few, “Cuts all over the back, he was killed by surprise.”

Maxwell nodded in agreement, “This couldn’t have happened long ago, the blood isn’t even dry.”

Maxwell walked up to another door that was exactly like the last one. He thought for a moment and realized the previous door opened when he used his mark to open it. Maxwell rose his hand and again a wash of power magic carried this time a pang of hope. Images flashed before her: a man in wolf skin standing with a group of freed slaves, clasping on one’s arm in friendship.

Once again words were not as much heard but felt in her heart: **_“Fen’Harel has been falsely named a god. But is as mortal as any of you. He takes no Divine mantle, and asks that none bestowed upon him. He leads only those who would help willingly. Let none beholden by choice.”_**

Again, Maxwell felt another pop to his hand as the door dissolved! He shook his hand as he saw that the hallway led downward by a set of stairs.

The energy began to flow wildly, “This is Fen’Harel helping former slaves a mortal not a God.” he explained as they walked down the steps. Maxwell went down the stairs further not knowing what he would find. Maxwell went down several flights of stairs till she found the same type of door again

Bull was left to wonder as well, “Kinda curious that this guy had to specify he wasn't a god.”

Varric had to chime in, “Ordinary guy saves people, accidentally founds a religion. Sounds a lot like the chant actually.”

Dorian looked around as they descended down the stairs but he couldn't see a whole lot. "Sounds like Fen'Harel sounds like quite the rebel the old elven gods must have loved simply loved that." he said with sneaky grin. 

When they got to the bottom Maxwell wasn’t liking more doors, they were making his mark hurt. He used his mark again on the door to dissolve it. Again he was washed over with powerful magic that carried a sense of bitter furry. The images that flashed before him were: Elven mages enslaving tens of thousands, making arrogant proclamations of Godhood. 

_The words once again are not so much heard but felt in his heart:_ **_“The Gods, are Evanuris, claimed divinity, yet they are not but mortals powerful in magic who can die as you can. In this place. We teach those who can join us to unravel their lies.”_ **

****

The door popped and dissolved, Maxwell’s mark flowed wildly again with energy. He shook it trying to make the pain go away. The room was dark with an Elven artifact hanging from the ceiling. It glowed with green energy like his mark revealing a pedestals in the middle with statues around the room. 

Maxwell looked inside, “This claims the Elven gods were just Evanuris. Powerful but completely mortal mages.”

"Whoever ran this place was trying to rebuild the same confidence with God everything."

When Maxwell got close enough to the artifact exploded with energy, illuminating the whole room. Maxwell’s mark reacted with it and he shook it, the mark dripping with energy. Maxwell cried out in pain, Varric was concerned for him. “Everything okay?” 

Maxwell looked at Varric, “It felt like the Anchor stung me.” He turned around and headed back to the pedestal. She saw an object on it and took it. “This looks like this could fit on the pedestal on the broken bridge!” 

Immediately after doing so, guardians came and attacked them not happy that their sanctum had been entered and treasure taken. After the battle Maxwell and the others left the ruins going up the stairs and out. 

"This place is creepy" said Bull as they ascended the stairs.

Once everyone was in daylight again, Dorian looked around and nothing but rag weed and hair raising adventures. Dorian sighed, "Here we go again, what a change of pace from the Winter Palace. A clear sky a beautiful view, and...yes! Fields and fields of Strip Weed as far as the eye can see! 

Maxwell gave Dorian a curious look, "Strip-what?"

Dorian crinkled his nose as he sneezed, "Strip Weed terrible stuff. Looks like grass, stings like a knife and causes soars if you so much as brush up against it. So of _course_ everyone in Minrathus insists it makes a very decent tea." he growled. 

They ran down the stairs and went back to the Eluvian and ran to the other back to the bridge where the pedestal was. Maxwell hoped he would be able to activate the trigger on it to connect the bridge to the Elven Temple so he could see what the Qunari were doing there. When he placed the idol the pedestal the pedestal lowered as did the gate and the missing piece of the bridge rose up. As they came across Qunari warriors attacked them. 


	4. Bitter Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell finds suspicious activity from the Qunari. Cullen starts to lose hope in finding his wife. Dorian has a chat with Maxwell that doesn't sit well.

The Qunari fought hard but in the end were no match for Maxwell and the others.

They went cautiously into the temple not knowing what they’d find. The Qunari were fighting more of the Temples’ guardians. As they went deeper in both the Qunari and the Guardians attacked them. It took quite some time to kill everyone in the temple.

When it was over Maxwell had questions, “Why did those Qunari attack the Inquisition on sight?”

Bull looked at Maxwell shaking his head, “No idea, they weren’t Tal-Vashoth though. This might be a rogue group who _think_ they are following the Qun.”

Maxwell marveled at the Temple, it was beautiful. It had trees in it and all kinds of growing life. He went up one flight of two flights of stairs where there was a large open room with a statue of the Dread wolf looking at one of the walls. On the walls were large murals of a man dressed in a wolf’s skin helping other elves. Maxwell found them fascinating and walked up to them to get a closer look.

Maxwell looked around and saw at the base of the statue was a switch to press but when he did nothing happened. He knew there had to be more to it. He found a stone tablet not far that talked about when the fade’s fire was lit the wolf’s gaze would point to the way. Maxwell looked at the wolf statue and noticed it was looking at a certain brazier. Maxwell walked up to it and used his mana to light up veil fire, he then had an idea. He walked back to the wolf statue, he pressed the button at the base of the statue, which made it chime. The statue moved itself to the right revealing a staircase.

Maxwell looked down them, “What’s this?” he questioned curiously.

Maxwell went down them and the others followed revealing another door that her mark would have to open. He knew this would hurt and he held up his hand. The mark took hold as a wash of power magic carried a sensation of determination **.**

Images in her mind flashed by: ** _Former slaves in ranks with Fen’Harel, armed and strong. Their skin is clear: their face tattoos; the Elven Vallaslin are gone._**

****

Once again words are not heard but are felt in his heart: ** _“The Brand of the Evanuris can be lifted from you, that all may know you oppose their cruelties. None here are slaves, all are under our protection. All may choose to fight.”_**

****

Again there was a pop of the door and Maxwell’s anchor flowed wildly with energy. He shook his hand trying to gain control of it as the door dissolved. To his horror the mark was expanding across her hand and went to her wrist. Dorian watched as Maxwell groaned in pain as he fought to make it stop. Finally when it did Maxwell was eager to keep moving. As they proceeded into the room it was clear they entered was an armory.

Weapons were everywhere, Maxwell was amazed at the elven people’s strength. “Hidden weapons, these freed slaves actually fought against the Evanuris posing as gods.”

"Interesting word Evanuris, if all it means is major evil, well they were basically Magisters." Dorian said aloud as they all descended the stairs. 

Everyone passed Maxwell as he leaned against the wall for a moment. His hand was in pain after the last flare up. Varric looked at him and could see the coloring his face and been washed out. "You okay?"

Maxwell looked up a Varric giving a small nod, "I'm fine Varric, honest." he answered, before moving from the wall and looked around finding a stairway downward. It led to a room with more weapons and an Eluvian and more Qunari.

After the battle Maxwell found a letter on one of the bodies. “This letter says the Qunari came to these ruins because these Eluvian connect to Halamshiral.”

Bull's seemed to spark with interest, "So they are aiming for the Winter Palace."

Maxwell looked at Bull for a brief moment before she looked back at the letter. “It was some sort of infiltration there’s no other details.”

Bull shook his head as he growled, "This is crazy! They’re acting like we’re at war!”

Maxwell snapped his head around, “Are they?”

Bull looked worried, “I don’t know boss, I wish I did.”

Maxwell was determined to find out why the Qunari were here. He started to look around the room as go through anything that looked valuable. “Let’s look for anything that explains why the Qunari came here before we go.”

As everyone broke off and started to search, Maxwell found a room that looked like sleeping quarters, since there were several bunk beds and tables and chairs. He found a letter on one of the tables, he looked at it. “A note about an unknown intruder coming through an Eluvian. They turned spirits against us then fled," Maxwell looked at the others in shock. "two parties then." he realized, "The Qunari and a mystery party determined to stop them.” Maxwell wondered if this mystery agent was someone who could be an allay for them if he could talk to them.

“Come on everyone we need to inform every one of the Qunari’s desires for the Winter Palace!”

Finding nothing else of value Maxwell decided it was time to go through the Eluvian. Maxwell found his way back another part of the Elven ruins and they worked their way back from where they came from to the original Eluvian. They found another Eluvian that led out of the temple and to the Winter Palace itself.

Maxwell had Cullen, Josephine and the Divine meet in a private room to report on everything that was known so far.

Cullen looked at Maxwell, “One dead Qunari is bad enough but now we have more and their hostile!” He looked at the others who looked worried.

Josephine looked puzzled, “This makes no sense, the Inquisition has an alliance with Qunari. Why would they attack us?” 

The Divine looked at Josephine, “They also have no reason to be here or using Eluvians at all!”

Cullen looked at The Divine, “I had the mirror placed under guard your Holiness!”

The Divine looked annoyed, “Cullen please just call me, Leliana!”

Cullen looked like he swallowed a frog, “Yes your…err…Leliana”

Maxwell looked at them and sighed, “I just wanted the Exalted Council to go smoothly.”

They all looked at him, Josephine looked at the others. “We must insure that the Qunari do not disrupt the negotiations!”

Josephine had a worried look on her face. “The Exalted Council is in a very delicate state.”

Cullen looked at her, “I’m certain you can sooth the noble’s ruffled feathers _once_ we solve the real problem.”

Josephine snapped, “Not when the Inquisitor insults everyone present by walking out in the middle of the talks!”

Josephine looked at Maxwell,“Our only advantage is that Orlais and Ferelden are divided in goal and grievance. If they unit against us Divine Victoria will have no choice but to support their claims! We could lose everything.”

Maxwell looked at Josephine frustrated, “Be that as it may, the Qunari must be our top priority! We can worry about the politics later.”

Josephine’s face saddened, “My apologies, I will attend to the Exalted Council.”

The Divine looked at Maxwell, “While Josie does that, we will investigate.”

Josephine looked at Leliana, “We? Your Holiness?”

Leliana sighed, “You too Josie?”

Maxwell looked at them, “I’ll head back to The Crossroads, we need to find out what the Qunari are doing and why they attacked.”

Cullen looked at Maxwell, “I’ll have a quite word with our honor guard.” As Josephine and the Divine left Cullen walked over to Maxwell. "Do you think this agent of Fen'Harel is someone we know?"

Maxwell sighed as he knew what Cullen was asking, "I don't know honestly, it would make sense to have a familiar face move about but that could also make them to be singled out easier. I wish I could tell you if your wife is this agent or not Cullen, I truly do."

Cullen became frustrated, "I hear whispers among the elves here" Maxwell noticed the tears in Cullen's eyes, "Last night in the Opera Hall, I could have sworn" Cullen shook his head as walked back to the make shift war table. Using his hands he leaned forward on it. "I thought I saw her" Cullen looked at Maxwell frustrated, "I that I saw _her_!" he growled frustrated. 

Cullen looked back at the table as he moved his left foot forward, "I'm tired of searching through every crowd, looking at every face, in hopes..." Cullen lowered his head as he stopped. Maxwell could tell he was very close to tears, "Cullen, I know this hard" 

Cullen snapped, "YOU DON'T KNOW!" he raged as he got in Maxwell, "YOU HAVE DORIAN IN YOUR BED EVERY NIGHT!" Cullen stopped himself and looked away, "I'm sorry Inquisitor" Maxwell looked at Cullen with compassionate eyes. "You look at every face, you search every crowd. I know it keeps you going, it gives you hope to go on." he then put his right hand on Cullen's right shoulder. "If we don't find her here then we'll find her somewhere else. I'm not going to lose hope that we'll find her and neither should you."

Maxwell saw a single tear steamed down Cullen's left cheek. Maxwell turned and left the room as Cullen leaned on the table again in an attempt to collect himself. 

Maxwell left for the courtyard and saw Dorian sitting a plush couch next to the salon. Dorian's face lit up when he saw Maxwell. "Always wounderful to see you, Amatus." 

Maxwell looked at Dorian as he sat on the opposite couch scratching his head. "What is this Ambassadorship about, exactly?"

Dorian was examining a chess set that was on the table between them. "I believe my Father set it up, but...the Imperium certainly didn't object." Maxwell moved a pawn on the chess board as he listened. "They'd love for the Inquisition to fall apart. So they're happy if it seems they consider this council a waste of time."

Maxwell looked up at Dorian surprised, "That...makes no sense."

Dorian moved his own pawn as he looked at the board, "No? If dread Tevinter _actually_ pushed for the Inquisition's end, everyone else would disagree on principal. So they send a nobody pariah and hope for the best. Makes perfect sense to me."

Maxwell watched as Dorian's knight captured his bishop, "Any thoughts on the Exalted Council?"

Dorian gave a catty smile, "A few. Divine Victoria needs a new tailor, for one." Maxwell smiled as he found Dorian's criticism on Leliana's robes ridiculous. "From the paintings of Leliana in that enormous robe, you'd think she was pregnant." Maxwell burst out laughing as he laid back into the couch. Dorian had a clever smile on his lips, "It could cause a delicious scandal." After a moment Maxwell sat forward as he shook his head, to shake the laughter out of his head. "As for this whole Exalted Council business, well.." Maxwell noticed Dorian's face become more severe, "I warned you once that no one would thank you for saving the world." Dorian's face saddened as he sighed, "Sadly, I'm always right."

Dorian's bishop captured Maxwell's queen, "So long as the Inquition's around to remind them they're not really in charge, they'll never sleep comfortably. Whether they have the guts to take action? I suppose we'll see." Dorian then looked up at Maxwell curiously, "What's the matter Amatus? You never play this badly at chess."

Maxwell sighed as he laid back onto the couch as he rubbed his forehead, "Cullen's losing hope, he thinks finding his wife might be an impossible task."

Dorian gave his love a cool look, "It is"

"What?" Maxwell questioned, sitting up. 

"Amatus you and our dear Commander are the only ones delirious enough think we'll find her. She's gone without a note nor a word. You're looking for a needle in a haystack really. It's cruel you continue to feed that man hope." Maxwell gave an irritated looked as he lowered his head to rub the back of his neck. "Cullen is going to look in every crowd at every face in vain hope, he'll find her there when, he won't. You know it as well as I do. In the long run you are not doing him any favors."

Maxwell sighed, "I can't take that hope from him Dorian. I'd be doing the same thing if I was in his shoes." 

"Of course you would" said Dorian, "But you know me well enough to know where I'd go and eventually find the small bread crumbs, I'd leave behind. Lady Rutherford hasn't even left so much as _a_ crumb to follow. If she doesn't want to be found, at this point, we won't find her."

Maxwell hated to admit it but Dorian was right, to expend the Inquisition's resources in something that didn't look like was ever going to have a positive outcome, was pointless. Maxwell knew after the Exalted Council he'd have to talk to Cullen and hope he'd understand. 

Maxwell got up, "I'll see you later Dorian." 

Dorian gave a smile as he held onto his Amatus' hand, "I look forward to it."

Maxwell went out into the main plaza and saw Varric. As he approached he saw Varric was talking to Seneschal Bran.

Varric notice Maxwell's approach and turned his head, “Everything going alright so far?” Maxwell nodded, "Of course Varric." 

Maxwell smiled as he looked around, “I’m surprised no one from the Council of Heralds wants your autograph!”

Varric smiled as he chuckled scratching the back of his head. “You just missed them! Duke Cyril keeps asking me for spoilers from my next book.”

Maxwell smiled and looked at Varric curiously, “I don’t understand how you just become a Viscount?”

Varric looked at her folding his arms, “When a ruler of a Marcher State dies, without an heir the nobles of the city pick a new ruler. Only none of the nobles want the throne. Most of them think it’s _cursed_ actually!" he chuckled, "They can’t leave it empty or some other state like Starkhaven or Ansburg will probably invade. I complained about the empty office when it interfered with my reconstruction efforts they took that as _volunteering_.” Maxwell was shocked that it was that easy to become viscount.

Maxwell's mind drifted to Hawke, “Any word from Hawke?”

Varric looked a little flustered, “I got a letter from; well best not to name a chain of smuggling syndicates. Anyway Weisshaupt Fortress is the only special kind of mess that appears when Hawke shows up. I’m not entirely sure how it will all play out but _my_ money is on Hawke walking away from the Warden’s fortress before it explodes.”

Maxwell looked at Bran, “So Bran used to be Viscount? Now he just follows you around?”

Bran looked at Maxwell, “Provisional Viscount!” he corrected.

Varric smiled, “Pretty much!”

Bran folded his arms, “With a permanent appointee in the Viscounts office! I am free to return to my post as Seneschal.”

Varric gave a smug smile, “He means my true calling is arrogantly telling people they can’t talk to the Viscount. He’s good at it too.” the dwarf praised.

Maxwell smiled with a slight giggle, “We’ll talk more another time.”

Varric nodded, “I’ll be here if you need me.”

Maxwell walked over the local pub looking for Bull, he hoped the Qunari some answers as to what was going on. “Have you lost touch with the Ben-Hassrath?”

Bull looked at Maxwell and shook his head, “Since becoming Tal-Valshoth, I don't receive any information from the Ben-Hasrath anymore." Bulled lowered head so he could scratch his horns. "This whole operation has to be a mistake, bring me with you and we’ll figure it out, I promise!”

Maxwell took a breath looking at him, “I’ll talk to you later”

Bull nodded, “Anytime Boss”

Maxwell left the pub and went looking for Cassandra when he found her, Cassandra smiled. “It’s always good to see you my friend.”

Maxwell smiled, “I hear you’re rebuilding the Seekers.”

Cassandra smiled and nodded, “Slowly but yes, I managed to find a few of my former comrades who escaped to the winds. Some of them weren’t suitable and I did not ask them to return. Others felt as I did once they read the Lord Seekers Tome. We have since recruited a few candidates who are going through training now with full disclosure. What comes after this, I cannot be certain. I am making it up as I go along.”

Maxwell was proud to see his friend doing so well. “I’m sure you’ll be fine Cassandra.”

Cassandra looked at Maxwell, “I need to be better than fine! I want to build something that is worthy of lasting!”

Maxwell looked away for a moment and then at his friend, “What do you think of the Exalted Council?”

Cassandra looked at Maxwell honestly, “They are frightened of your power, and there is no longer a hole in the sky to remind them that it was needed.”

Maxwell nodded, “They might be right.”

Cassandra looked at him, “Do not say that's anywhere near them unless you want to give them the scent of blood. Even so, I would wait and see where this leads. Calmer heads may yet prevail!”

Maxwell gave a slight giggle, “When has that ever been the case?”

Cassandra gave a rare smile, “I’m an optimist, just ask Varric!”

Cassandra watched Maxwell walk away before turning and looking to the sky and looked at the scar. 

Maxwell walked off to find The Divine by Chess boards and couches, he bowed. “Divine Victoria!”

The Divine giggled, “Please don’t it would be nice if you called me Leliana for a few days.”

Maxwell felt bad, he wondered if he’d been hurting Leliana’s feelings. “Uh, of course forgive me.”

Leliana smiled, “There’s nothing to forgive, I just want it to be like old times!”

Maxwell smiled, “Tell me about your nugs! Did you get any new ones?”

Leliana lit up, “Oh yes! A litter was born just a month ago! We are weening them right now!”

Maxwell looked at Leliana with smile on his lips, “Do you miss being our Spymaster?”

Leliana looked at Maxwell kindly, “I think I miss the people more than the work. Josie, Cullen, I didn’t realize how much I liked having them near till they weren’t. We write of course but it’s not the same.”

Maxwell smiled now knowing Leliana missed them. “Have your agents heard any news I should hear about?”

Leliana looked at Maxwell more seriously, “There is activity in the Tirashan, strange elves like those in the temple of Mythal. No news of Solas however.” Maxwell’s face saddened, he wondered what had happened to his dear friend.


	5. Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going back into the Eluvian Maxwell and the others find an alternative path and find themselves in the Deep Roads and learn more of the Qunari and their plans.

Once re-entering the Eluvian Maxwell and the others ran following the trail making a left to a new Eluvian. They saw Qunari enter an Eluvian from a distance, he needed to know what they were up to.

Bull moaned, “Alright, let’s see where they were going!”

They went through the Eluvian when they came out the other side there were Qunari on the other side and they attacked. Maxwell noticed as he was fighting they were in the Deep Roads.

Varric looked around, “How did a mystical elven mirror lead here?”

Maxwell looked around at the dead bodies and at the ruins themselves. “We need to find out what these Qunari were up to. So let’s go see, shall we?”

They ran further into the ruins looking for anything to give them a clue. One room they entered looked like there was a cave in on a Grand Stairway that led somewhere but it was now impassable. Maxwell back tracked out and went another way down a stair way that looked like it was under construction. Maxwell then reached a landing of the stair case and looked at it all. There was no further way across that he could see. However it gave a spectacular view of what the Qunari were up to. “Look at that! The Qunari have a huge operation here!” Maxwell could see they had been mining for quite some time.

The cavern around the shook as debris fell over head. “Cold stone, dark tunnels, and surrounded by _extremely_ hostile Qunari.” Dorian said out loud as Maxwell was trying to find a way across to the Qunari’s mining operation. "Not the place I'd have chosen for a romantic homecoming, Amatus." 

Maxwell looked back at Dorian with a clever smile, "Wandering into peril is practically how we met."

Dorian's eyes lit up, "Oh, yes. Practically a second honeymoon." he teased. 

Maxwell walked down what he thought was a tunnel that may have gone downward. "I'm just happy, you're back. It was hard being on my own again for so long."

Dorian gave a catty smile as he struggled to see in the dark. "Well, yes. Being deprived of me for so long would test anyone." Maxwell walked back to Dorian slightly slipping on some rocks.

He rose Dorian's right hand and kissed it, "We'll spend time someplace nicer when we get through this. I promise."

Dorian liked the sound of that as the thumb of his left hand caressed Maxwell's bottom lip. "A promise, is it? Don't think I'll forget. Halamshiral's guest suites are legendary. I've always wanted to try a wyvern-down bed. Can Josephine arrange something?"

The cavern around the shook as debris fell over head. “You can practically feel it can’t ya? All that rock above your head, Maker I hate fighting underground.” Blackwall said out loud.

Dorian gave a slight giggle, "And you _wanted_ to become a grey warden?" 

Blackwall gave Dorian a rather irritated look, "Did you want to become a Magister?" he groaned. 

Dorian personally felt that question totally absurd, "No, but I can't walk away from the Magisterium. There are responsibilities I..." Dorian caught himself, "Oh I see, very clever. Look at us both taking on burdens of life, et cetra." 

Blackwall looked at his sword for a moment, "It's not so bad. One of us will spend his lifetime fighting against howling, relentless monsters..." 

Dorian sighed in bordem, "And you'll be fighting Darkspawn"

Blackwall gave Dorian a rather snide look, "I know which I prefer, Pavus."

Maxwell looked at the two, "If you two are done?" he questioned before he turned around seeing a doorway and ran inside. His mark flared up again causing him to scream. Blackwall ran over to Maxwell helping him to his feet.

Blackwall looked at Maxwell's hand. “Are you alright Inquisitor? Your mark seems to be flaring again.”

Maxwell shook his hand trying to get it to stop, “Well then maybe it can make itself useful down here.” he groaned.

Dorian on the other hand took this as something more serious, "Solas may have pretended to know what the anchor was, Amatus. It's dangerous and unpredictable at best." Dorian took Maxwell's left hand and looked at it. "Maybe I should take a closer look at it. Maybe between the two of us, you and I can find some way to slow it down."

Maxwell had grimmer thoughts about what this meant, however he nodded his head. "We'll see once we get back." he said as he was able to stand unassisted they pressed forward as they looked for a way to get through to the other side. “The Qunari were definitely up to something, excavating that cave in maybe?” Maxwell questioned.

Varric looked around and didn't find one piece of the cave he liked, “Great, we’re in the deep roads! I feel myself getting dwarfier by the minute!” Varric looked up at Bull, “Did I just sprout a beard?" Varric shook his head in disgust, "Aahhh…I hate caves!” Blackwall just laughed and patted Varric on the back as the came across a nest of spiders. Varric sighed, “Well this place is all kinds of fun!”

When the spiders were dead they found a deep cavern. It really was dark but Maxwell decided against it and turned left and found an easier way. He found excavated caves and bridges that the Qunari had built.

Varric looked around, “What are the Qunari doing in a place this awful?”

No one answered him for no one truly knew. Blackwall then found a way farther down but she would have to make several jumps and they weren’t little.

Maxwell jumped down the first time which was about six feet and then ran till he saw a campfire. It was farther down however a slightly farther jump down from a ledge. Maxwell could see someone wasn't too far off next to a campfire. “Look someone up ahead!” he said then jumped down again.

The man jumped getting up with his sword, “Stay back!” The man then seemed to calm down, “Wait, your hand.” He looked a little younger then Cullen and his hair was shaved down low. He had Ferelden clothes on him. “Are you the Inquisitor?”

Maxwell looked at him curiously, “Odd to find a human down in the Deep Roads at all, let alone one surrounded by Qunari.”

The man put down the sword and approached him. “We don’t have much time.” He warned, “Please what the Viddasala is doing, you have to stop her!”

Maxwell had been studying with Bull about the Qunari, their roles and their culture. Maxwell looked at the man, “The Viddasala? That's a high ranking Ben-Hassrath, if I'm not mistaken.” Maxwell looked at the others, “They specialize in studying magic and learning how to stop or seal it.”

The man looked at Maxwell, “Not anymore.” He shook his head, “I don’t care if you serve Fen’Harel or not. Someone has to stop her!”

Maxwell looked at the man confused, “Why do the Qunari think the Inquisition serves Fen’Harel?”

The man lowered his head as he shook it, “I don’t know, your friends right? It made as much sense as anything.” The man looked away, “We’ve had agents of Fen’Harel causing trouble all over the crossroads. Sabotage.” He looked at Maxwell, “Making spirits attack us, I assumed the Inquisition was their army. That you came here because Fen’Harel told you to.”

Maxwell still looked at him curiously, “Who are you exactly?” The man looked at her.

He took a breath, “My name is Keran, Ser Keran once. I was a Templar in Kirkwall until I joined the Qun.”

Maxwell shook his head in disbelief, “You're Qunari?”

Keran looked at Maxwell as he held his hands. His face showed great pains. “Kirkwall was…madness, chaos. The Qunari were like the eye of a storm. I stand for order and discipline. Protecting the innocent from magic, but this plan it’s as mad as Meredith was.”

Maxwell remembered hearing of the madness as he still lived in the Ostwick Circle, he could only imagine the full scope of the madness.

Maxwell gave a curious look, “What is it you want me to stop?” he questioned.

Keran looked at him, “This place is a lyrium mining and processing center. The Qunari need it for…have you ever heard of Saarebas?”

Maxwell looked at him, “Dangerous thing, that’s what the Qun calls your mages, right?”

Maxwell looked at the others, he wasn’t liking the sound of this, “Even as a Templar I have never seen the powers Saarebas can unleash.” He threw up his right hand in disgust, “And now Viddasala is giving them lyrium! A lot of lyrium.” Keran looked at the floor as he shook it. His right hand rubbed his forehead as he spoke. “Something called: Dragon’s Breath”

"What's Dragon's Breath?" Maxwell questioned.

Dorian looked at Maxwell, "From what I've heard it's a type of explosive."

Keran looked at Maxwell, “There’s more to it than that, but I couldn’t find out what. The Qunari don’t like it when you ask too many questions.”

Dorian gave a nod, "Understandably, we have have people passing trade secrets around, can we?"

Maxwell looked at Keran, “Where are we? Why are there elven mirrors in the Deep Roads?”

Keran looked at Maxwell, “This place is close to a place like a lyrium spring. The more we mine the more there seems to be. As for the mirrors I don’t know. Maybe the elves were mining here too.”

Maxwell's narrowed his eyes, “What are you doing down here?”

Keran sighed, “The Qunari wanted me to teach them everything I knew about lyrium. Where it comes from, everything it can do, how we put it to use.” Maxwell saw how the Chantry put it to use and he didn’t like it. Cullen freed himself from it and he hoped he’d never go back. Keran looked at Maxwell, “I knew enough from my time in the Order. They figured out more, I’m not sure how. Maybe they got to the carta.”

Maxwell folded his arms, “The Qunari can’t be mining their own lyrium it kills anyone who tries, other than dwarves.”

Keran gave the mage a wary look, “It killed the Qunari at first. The Qunari have a discipline only the Tranquil can match and they’re quick learners. They figured it out.”

Maxwell shook his head, “I’m not sure I can stop the Qunari from using lyrium.”

Keran sighed shaking his head, “The lyrium is only part of the Viddasala’s plan Inquisitor. She said it would save the south. That can only mean one thing…an invasion.”

Maxwell felt like someone gave him a swift punch to the gut. ' _How would he stop something like that?'_

“This mine is the only source of lyrium the Qunari have. They’re using Gattlock the explosive power in round casks to mine. They don’t have to touch raw lyrium. If you get the primers from central supply you can prime the Gattlock and detonate it. The mines will go up in flames.”

Maxwell nodded lowering his arms, “Alright, I will try to stop them from here.”

Keran looked at him, “I doubt my blessing counts for anything now but Maker watch over you. Deep stalkers and cave-ins will cut off re-enforcements but they will still come when they hear trouble. You have to got to find the Viddasala to end this war, before it begins.”

Maxwell looked at Keran with concern on her face, “There is no telling how bad things will get when I destroy the mine. You better get moving.”

Maxwell looked at his hand which was flaring up, “Let’s go, we have a lyrium mine to ruin!”

Maxwell opened a set of doors that led out to the mine. Maxwell went up a set of stair to the right fighting off deep stalkers. As they worked their way there Varric grumped again. “It’s so dark don’t Dwarven ruins usually glow with lyrium or lava, whatever is running through the walls?”

They crossed the bridge and fought any Qunari who tried to stop them. Maxwell was careful about doing fire spells around the Gattlock bombs. He didn’t want to blow anyone up. If he could time it right, he would set a bomb up to explode using his fire magic to blast any Qunari advance. He and the other advanced as fast as the enemy would allow. Eventually they got to the central supply like Keran had talked about. 

Maxwell gave everyone each a primer, “Here! Each of you take one! If we each take a bomb and set it up we can blow it up at the same time. This will ensure they won’t have any time to recover!”

Maxwell’s body was tiring and she could feel it. Before anything could be done however a Saarebas attacked them. Maxwell and others gave it all they had to beat him. He had never seen a Saarebas before. It fought with such savagery, such brutality it seemed as if they never would defeat such a creature.

Maxwell had never seen such magic before it was like lightning, energy, and a vacuum of air all at the same time. Still Maxwell and the others fought till Saarebas fell but not before Maxwell was blown into a wall. As Maxwell thought he was about to die a moment before the creature fell. He'd been blown back, his back smashing against a wall.

Once his eyes began to focus, Maxwell looked at the Saarebas. He saw that it once was a living creature. A collar around it's neck to mark it as an animal. Its lips sown shut as if its words was poison. It's horns cut off to show it wasn't worthy of the title, Qunari.

Seeing such a thing reminded Maxwell that even though he had a friend was Qunari. However in the real world of the Qunari were about order and place. Cullen and Cassandra could live in such a world, however, for Dorian and himself, this Qunari world, their futures were going to be guaranteed a life of shame and humiliation. It was a world he would not like to live in.

Blackwall ran to Maxwell looking him over, “Are you alright?”

Maxwell had a head wound that was bleeding pretty badly. He nodded as Blackwall helped Maxwell to his feet and he put his weight onto his staff.

Maxwell looked at everyone, “Let’s do this!”

They all went to were the Gattlock bombs were. Each bomb was next to where there was a main support structure to the mine. When Maxwell tried to walk away after he set the primer she almost fell flat on his face.

Dorian saw it, “You alright Amatus?” Maxwell shook his head for now he was seeing double.

Dorian and Blackwall both picked Maxwell up and ran as the bomb went off! Luckily no one else had set their bombs off yet. “We’re going to have to do this one at a time. Beat everyone’s ass set a primer and run. He can’t see straight!”

The two looked at each other as they helped Maxwell walk, Blackwall helped Maxwell put his right arm around his neck. Dorian held onto Maxwell's staff and his as he quickly went back with Varric to help with the bombs. 

Blackwall turned his head, “You ready Inquisitor?”

Maxwell nodded Blackwall set his Primer, then Dorian, lastly Varric. Everyone ran found another bridge to run across. The bombs went off causing debris to come down from the ceiling. They found a pathway and ledges to jump down to follow. Blackwall would turn around with his back facing out. He didn’t want Maxwell to get smashed if his back hit a rock.

They found what looked to be lower walkways of the Deep Roads to follow. Blackwall watched as Maxwell moved his arm off his neck and attempted stand up properly.

Maxwell looked at Blackwall, “I’m better, I can see fine now.” Blackwall handed Maxwell a poultice, from his pack. Maxwell placed it on his wound. 

As they progressed farther down they saw a camp fire and another Qunari since it was a single warrior this one wasn’t too hard to beat. When the Qunari was dead Maxwell and Blackwall examined the body.

Varric looked at Maxwell, “What was he doing down here?”

Maxwell got up looking at him. “I don’t know Varric but it looks like he didn’t get very far.” They then followed the path and continued down till they found stairs that went up. “So!” said Maxwell with a sarcastic smile on his lips, “Who gets to tell Cullen and Josephine we are probably at war with the Qun?” He turned around looking at his friends,“Anyone?” Maxwell was hoping someone would volunteer.

Maxwell looked at Blackwall who held up his hands, “Don’t look at me!”

Maxwell looked at Varric who stepped back shaking his head, “Na uh, you handle Cullen!”

Maxwell sighed lowering her head while shaking it. “They’re going to kill me.”

Maxwell and the others walked into a part of the ruins that was an overlook. It was dark but with her hand flaring up provided some visibility. The floor shook as they walked, debris fell from the ceiling. As they walked around Maxwell found a turn to the right and he looked down to the end of the hallway. At the end of it was an Eluvian. Maxwell and the other sighed with relief. Maxwell ran for the Eluvian till he got a little dizzy.

Blackwall put his right hand on Maxwell's shoulder to help him stay stable. “Are you alright?”

Maxwell had his right hand on his forehead shaking his head. “Yes, just a little dizzy. I need to lay down when I get the chance.” Maxwell then walked through the Eluvian and the others followed suit.

When Maxwell came through the other side everyone with him went their separate ways, except for Dorian. Dorian was going to help Maxwell walk back to their room. Dorian opened the door that led to the main plaza. Once there Maxwell got changed. Dorian had Maxwell sit on the bed so he could tend to Maxwell's head wound. When it was cleaned up Dorian saw that it was superficial and didn’t need any other further attention.

Maxwell watched as Dorian looked at his marked hand, he could see the anchor's mark was spreading and he didn't like the look of it. Maxwell pulled his hand away as stood up, "I need to go and talk to Cullen and the others." Dorian could tell with the mark spreading, Maxwell was on borrowed time. 


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell returns to the Winter Palace to talk to Josephine and the others as they briefed Bann Teagan and Lord Cyril enter and notify them of a disturbance. A disturbance neither Maxwell or Cullen were planning to see.

Once Cullen, Josephine and Leliana gathered Maxwell told everything he found out so far.

Cullen was leaned over the table as he listened, Leliana held her hands behind her back. “Dragon’s Breath, the Qunari always enjoyed their metaphors.”

Josephine tapped her quill to her chin, “But what does it mean?”

Cullen pushed himself up from the table as he put his sword on his pommel. “Who knows Qunari agents to move through Eluvians to attack the south is bad enough already.”

Leliana looked at him concerned shaking her head. “I still don’t understand why they are accusing the Inquisition of serving Fen’Harel.”

Maxwell looked at Leliana and sighed, “Corypheus set himself up as a god maybe someone who knows elven history is doing the same?”

Josephine looked at the others, “But how does that implicate us? What made them decide the Inquisition serves this Fen’Harel?”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “Hopefully we’ll learn more after we’ve stopped them.”

Cullen rubbed the bridge of his nose as he turned to look at Josephine. “Let’s see the Exalted Council try to disband the Inquisition after we save them from this Dragon’s Breath!”

Leliana looked at him, “We must find out what this Dragon’s Breath is first.” She then looked at Maxwell, “For now our only lead is the Qunari leader, Viddasala.”

The door opened and Bann Teagan and Ambassador Cyril came walking down the stairs. Josephine looked at them surprised, “Gentleman!”

Cyril bowed, “My apologies Lady Josephine, there has been an incident with one of your soldiers.”

Teagan exploded as he looked at Maxwell. “HOW DARE YOU! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN THE INQUISITION WAS NOT TO INFORM THE COUNCIL OF THE QUNARI CORPSE!”

Cyril looked at Maxwell, “Although Orlais would have been happy to help with the matter.” Teagan looked at Cyril like he was about to punch him into next week.

Teagan looked back at Maxwell pointing at him. “But now your own guards are attacking servants! You have over stepped your bounds!” Maxwell looked at him with a blank face for he had no idea what he was talking about.

Maxwell looked at Teagan with a nod, “Thank you for bringing this to my attention gentleman. I’ll see to this personally.”

Cyril bowed, “Thank you Inquisitor, Orlais stands to assist the Inquisition as always.”

Teagan looked at Josephine still hot, he held up his arms. "Secrets and lies! Do you understand why we fear your Inquisition?” He then looked back at Maxwell, “You act as if you are the solution to every problem!” Teagan shook his head, “How long till you drag us into another war?” he questioned. 

When Maxwell came upon the scene there was already a crowd gathered. A set of Inquisition soldiers were keeping the crowd back as Maxwell approached. Maxwell saw two Inquisition soldiers talking and, shaking on the ground, was the servant. She'd huddled into a ball, her long dark hair covering her face. Maxwell knelt down gently as he could she her body shaking. 

"Inquisitor!" said the Orlesian guard, Maxwell held up his right hand signaling for him to wait. Slowly Maxwell brushed the hair out of the servant's face. Maxwell gave a look of sheer surprise, "Maker's Breath!" before him was a face he never thought he'd never see. Maxwell looked over his shoulder to see another Inquisition guard. "Get Cullen now!" he ordered. 

The guard ran off to the palace as fast as his legs would carry him. Maxwell looked back and looked at a very dirty, frightened and very pregnant Tiatria. "My lady are you alright?" Tiatria nodded as male soldier with broad shoulders walked up to them. “We’ve secured the area.” He saluted and bowed his head,”One of the Orlesian soldiers tried taking this woman Inquisitor."

Maxwell shook his head, "No one is taking her anywhere."

One of the Orlesian guardsmen walked up to Maxwell,“This is the Winter Palace!” He looked at the Inquisition Soldier “You cannot simply seize control whenever one of your guards attacks a servant!” The Orlesian guard gave Tiatria a hard look. The look was frightening enough to get Tiatria to start shaking. "She is not part of the staff here, I want her taken in for questioning!" he snapped.

Maxwell gave the Orlesian a hardened look, he very much doubted the man could tell one elven servant from the next. The fact she was the center of attention had more to do with it than anything. He was trying to save face in front of his men."I said, you're not taking her anywhere."

The Inquisition soldier looked at the man, “The Inquisition is handling this! When some noble commits a crime of fashion, you can take over.”

The guard found Cullen leaving the makeshift war room when he finally stopped, bent over gasping for air. "Commander!" Cullen looked at the man confused, "What is it?"

The guard looked up, "The Inquisitor! He needs you to come, he found your wife!"

Cullen's eyes shot wide in shock, Where?" he questioned, the guard fought for breath, "Where?" he snapped. The guard used his right hand to point out of the palace. "In the courtyard!" Cullen ran as fast as he could out of the palace.

A female elf who was one of Leliana's people for the Inquisition looked at Maxwell. “I was only asking what she was doing!” Maxwell helped Tiatria stand onto her feet, “And when I refused to answer, you attacked me!” Tiatria cried out shaking.

The soldier looked at Maxwell, “How would you like us to handle this Inquisitor?”

Before Maxwell could answer, "WHERE IS SHE?" 

Cullen burst through the crowd and froze the moment he saw Tiatria being held by Maxwell gently to his chest. She'd been shaking and seeing everyone looking at her, wasn't helping. Cullen was slow to approach as his face showed complete shock. Which in fact wasn't too far of a guess, Cullen's brain along with his body had gone, completely numb. All sound seemed to have vanished, his heart began to pound as the adrenaline started to hit him. His palms started to sweat underneath his gloves. Maxwell stepped back as Cullen's hands slowly took Tiatria's, gently. 

Cullen's right hand held the left side of her jaw. "You're alive" he told her gently. Clearly Tiatria didn't know what Cullen would do, which gave Maxwell concern.

Maxwell saw the tears in Cullen's eyes and in that instant Tiatria was snatched into Cullen's arms. "Thank you blessed Andraste! Thank you!" he wept. She was there, physically in his arms. Tiatria felt her husband shaking from the adrenaline rush. Cullen felt his wife snuggle into his arms as he fiercely held her. 

Maxwell then noticed the barrel, “That barrel there? Where did it come from?” Tiatria looked at Maxwell, “I was ordered to bring wine for the guests.”

The elven agent looked at Tiatria hard, “You’re lying!” Both the Orlesian guard and the Inquisition soldier watched the two.

Maxwell turned to the Inquisition soldier, "Move the crowd" he ordered gently. Maxwell gently walked over to Cullen who was clearly in shock. "Cullen why don't you take her inside?" he whispered gently.

Cullen looked at Maxwell, "Of course Inquisitor." he answered in taking deep breaths. 

The Orlesian guard looked at Tiatria, "I still want this elf put into our custody for questioning!" he snapped as he pointed at Tiatria.

Maxwell looked at the Orlesian guard, “I apologize for my guardsman’s actions. My people will take this woman into custody with your permission.”

Maxwell didn’t want anymore fighting in the palace since to the odds of Tiatria being taken into custody without Cullen causing a scene would be slim. He knew with having his wife in his arms Cullen wouldn't let Tiatria go anywhere without having killed half of the Orlesian guard. 

The guard looked at Tiatria then at a very determined Cullen who was giving a bone chilling stare. “As you say Inquisitor, Lord Cyril will hear about this!”The guardsman then walked away.

Tiatria looked at both Maxwell and Cullen, "Am I to be arrested?"

Maxwell shook his head, “No. I want you to get cleaned up with a hot bath, fresh clothes and then talk.” The elven agent handed Maxwell a note, “I found this by the barrel, I can’t read the language.”

Maxwell looked at the note for a moment before he noticed Leliana off in the distance next to a bush near one of the armory building. Maxwell walked up to her as Leliana looked at him.

Cullen pushed through the crowd his arms firmly around Tiatria, "Move aside!" he ordered, Tiatria felt herself being squeezed as Cullen pushed them through and into the palace. "Prepare a bath in my quarters!" he shouted. After walking through the palace to the guest quarters, Cullen opened the door to his room and together they entered the room. Tiatria looked around the room marveling at it all. She turned around seeing Cullen who was clearly still in shock. It was at that moment, Cullen realized that Tiatria's vallasline and her sunburst brand were gone. 

He took a hard look at her, obviously she was very pregnant, due anytime in fact, her hair was down to her waist, she was thinner but it was just so shocking to see her without either her Vallasline and sunburst brand. Cullen walked up to her and noticed her clothes were very poor quality, perfect for an elven servant bringing in wine. Cullen's hand gently held his wife's face as he passionately kissed her to the point both their lungs burned. 

Cullen laughed as he looked at his wife's huge belly, "You've grown" was all he could get out as tears dripped from his eyes. Tiatria laughed as their foreheads touched, her hands holding his. "Yes, I guess I have." 

Tiatria held Cullen's face as her thumbs rubbed his cheeks, to look into her sapphire blue eyes once more. To get lost within them again, was something Cullen thought he'd never get to do again. "The children have gotten bigger, Shartan's about ready to walk. Amalia asks when your coming home."

Tiatria broke down as tears streamed down her face, "I thought they'd have forgotten me." Cullen fiercely hugged his wife, "Never!" he told her in a shaky tone of voice. "I would never let them forget you." Cullen's hand held his wife's face so she'd look at him. "You brought my children into this world, I would never have them forget you."

Cullen kissed his wife's forehead before he noticed the bathtubs waiting for Tiatria, he smiled. "Lets get you cleaned up."

Cullen watched as Tiatria washed herself, she seemed to be caked in an inch of dirt. It seemed to have been forever since she had such a luxury. Cullen sat in a chair next to her as he leaned forward holding his hands. "Why did you leave Tia?"

Tiatria seemed to be slightly caught off guard by the question, "I heard a voice call to me" Cullen's gaze was intense as he listened, "I saw Fen'Harel, the god himself Cullen." she shook her head as her eyes filled with magic and wonder. She looked back at Cullen, "He spoke to me, he wanted to guide me, show me true knowledge of the Elvhan." Cullen could see that his wife was clearly enchanted by this Fen'Harel.

"He is the liberator of slaves." she leaned back into the tub, "He frees any and all elves who are in chains, are oppressed or left to wander this world alone."

Cullen heard a knock which startled Tiatria. Cullen got up and answered the door and opened it further when, he saw it was Maxwell. Maxwell promptly turned himself when he saw Tiatria in the tub, "I apologize my lady, I had no idea."

Tiatria looked at Cullen then back at Maxwell, "It's alright Inquisitor" Maxwell refused to turn out of respect for Tiatria's modesty. He looked at Cullen, "I talked to Leliana about the letter found with the wine barrels." Cullen stepped closer so they could whisper, "What does it say?" he questioned. 

Maxwell took a breath, "The barrels weren't filled with wine, they're gattlock barrels. The orders were for positioning the Gattlock in the Palace. If it would've been set off, everyone here would have died." Cullen's eyes widened in horror, "Maker's Breath"

"That's not what I was told!"

Both men looked at Tiatria, "I was told that it was filled with wine." she said as her ears lowered, her body starting to shake. "I wouldn't have hurt anybody"

Maxwell looked at Cullen before his eyes fell to the floor, still refusing to look at her. Maxwell sat in the chair that Cullen was in earlier. "My lady I must ask you, what you know."

Tiatria looked at Cullen, then back on Maxwell. "I was told that being a slave would be useful in Orlais." Cullen started to get agitated, someone using his wife's past as an asset to blow up innocent people. "I was told to bring barrel and place it in the kitchens, that the staff would know what to do with it." 

"Where you sent to do anything else?" Maxwell questioned. 

Tiatria nodded, "Before I came here, I was sent to talk to the Dalish, see if anyone else would hear Fen'Harel's call." Maxwell rubbed his neck, "Did they?" he questioned afraid of the answer. 

Tiatria looked at Cullen who gave a nod, "Some, others thought we were being tricked by the dread wolf." 

Maxwell looked at Cullen, "Did you see this Fen'Harel?"

Tiatria nodded, "Only once, the night I left through the Eluvian in Skyhold. After that, I only talked to other elves, all with different backgrounds, different stories."

Maxwell looked at Cullen as he nodded, "Why did they have you come here with the barrel? Surely they knew you'd be easily recognized as Cullen's wife."

Tiatria looked at her belly that broke the surface of the water. "They said it was time for me to come home. That my job was done." she told him simply.

"So someone knew we'd be here, especially Cullen and you'd be safe." Maxwell realized, finding it rather convenient . 

Cullen had his arms folded and clearly realized that even with Tiatria back with him and the others, that if the barrel had been set off, it wouldn't have mattered, she'd dead too. At the moment, Cullen was starting to think that these agents thought of his wife as liability rather than asset since, she was ready to burst. 

Maxwell looked at Cullen, "Thank you for answering my questions my lady," Maxwell told her as he kept his eyes low and kissed the top of her left hand. "I'm happy to see you again and that you are safe." Maxwell stood up smiling as Cullen as followed behind.

Maxwell opened the door but only partially stepped behind it. "If we're going to stop the Viddasala and find this Dragon’s Breath this is our chance.”

Cullen nodded, “Good, while you do that I will have our people locate more of the Gattlock barrels. I doubt what Tia was found with was the only one. Once found I'll have them removed safely. Have Leliana send word to her foreign contacts we must see where else this dragon will attempt to strike.”

Maxwell nodded as he left with Cullen closing the door behind him. Cullen then helped Tiatria out of the tub and into a robe, Tiatria slightly giggled. "I'm too big for the robe." 

Cullen wasn't going to let his wife put on the rags she was wearing before. He pulled out one of his shirts and gave it to her. Tiatria took it, tossing the robe on the bed and put on the shirt; it fit, but just. Cullen put his hands on Tiatria's belly and was lucky enough to feel the baby move. 

Cullen could see the exhaustion in Tiatria's face and gently led her to the bed. As Tiatria laid on it, she couldn't believe how soft it was. Cullen cuddled his wife as she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry I hurt you Cullen," Cullen looked at his wife shocked, it was never my intention." Cullen kissed his wife's head, "I just wanted to help my people." 

Cullen rubbed Tiatria's right arm as he held her."I know sweetheart, I know."


	7. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell re-enters the fade to find the Viddasala. The extent of Tiatria's involvement is revealed.

Maxwell walked back out into the courtyard and saw Dorian still sitting by the couches. Dorian noticed him as he sat on the opposite couch. He could see the ware on Maxwell's face, "This time of year, it'll be difficult find a caravan to go all the way back home." Dorian looked at Maxwell as he gave a catty smile, "Maybe a sea voyage?" he pondered, "I could get captured by burly Qunari pirates?" Dorian watched as Maxwell looked at him, "That would be fun." 

Maxwell sat up slowly, "I heard the impossible has happened, the Commander's wife has returned, no worse for ware and extremely pregnant." Maxwell, "Yes, agents of Fen'Harel had her bring in a gattlock barrel." Dorian's face showed concern, "Maker" Maxwell nodded, "They told her it was a wine barrel"

Dorian shook his head, "No honor among thieves apparently."

Maxwell sighed as he stood up, "We have to back into the Eluvian Dorian, stop the Viddasala." Dorian nodded, "I know, I'll meet you there after you gather the others." Maxwell gave a nod as he walked away.

*************************************

When Maxwell stepped through the Eluvian he saw a pathway form in the distance in front of him. He ran around the bend again to go up the path. When he went up the pathway there were book shelves all along the either side of the plateau where an Eluvian stood.

Maxwell realized this was the place, “An Eluvian marked by a bookshelf.”

Maxwell looked at some of the book titles, he wondered if he could take some of them with him or if they would disappear if he took them through the mirror. Maxwell touched the books and could feel the wisdom in them. Maxwell wished he had the time to read them all. He knew he didn’t but, he wish he did.

“This should be it.” Maxwell said as he looked at the mirror.

Bull smiled, “Good! Time to get some answers from the Viddasala!”

Maxwell went through the Eluvian hoping this would be a short trip. When he came through the other end he was in a bigger library! It had a ceiling above it with a large amount of bookshelves on either side. Tables and chairs for one to sit and read. In front of Maxwell was a wall that had caved in and huge statues of two ravens faced him.

Maxwell looked around in awe, “Is this some sort of old elven library?” No one could answer him, “Let’s hope we can track down the Viddasala in all this.”

Dorian looked at it all in wonder, "Look at this place, now that we have so many samples...how hard would it be to build Eluvians of our own?" he questioned.

Bull shook his head, "No." he didn't want to think of Tevinter getting a hold on anything like this. It would cause havoc everywhere. 

Dorian shook his head as he held out his hands, "But think of the-"

Bull stood in front of Dorian giving him sideways glance, "Nope!" he affirmed. 

Varric looked at Dorian, "How about we have Tevinter stay away from the elven mirrors, Sparkler?" Dorian crinkled his nose, "I knew this one apostate in Kirkwall you would've gotten along like a house fire."

Dorian narrowed his eyes, "Is that approval? It's hard to tell sometimes Varric." Dorian looked at his friends, "After these past few years, it would just be good to create something magical is also helpful for a change."

Maxwell smiled as he folded his arms, "I know what you're thinking Dorian, but there are a lot of people out there that would abuse them."

Dorian put his hands on Maxwell's chest, "Come now, we could visit each other on a whim? Think how much fun life would be if I were always a step away!" Maxwell smiled as he kissed Dorian passionately afterward, the thumb of Maxwell's right hand caressed the Teven's bottom lip. "I don't think I have the strength." he whispered, causing Dorian to smile.

Maxwell noticed books on the tables and looked at them. He hoped maybe the Viddasala was looking for something and had used them. Maybe they could give him an idea of what he was looking for. Maxwell found a few books called: Vir Dirthara: Exile of the Forbidden Ones, Homecoming and Signs of Victory.

_What was she looking for?_

****

They then went ahead between the raven statues down a staircase. They walked across to where there was another set of stairs. Maxwell saw a red spirit at the base of it. As he approached it he didn’t have any feelings of fear or caution like he usually would coming across a spirit of the fade. Maxwell felt this spirit was different somehow.

When Maxwell approached it spoke to him, “Andaran atish’an Mirthadara Elvhen.”

Maxwell smiled, “More ancient elven.”

The spirit spoke, “If you wish honored Elvhen I shall speak so your friends understand. I am study, I am a learning thirst. Come know what has not been lost. New words, new stories the Qunari would not approach but we learned their words as well. If you wish to exchange knowledge we congregate by the lower gate.”

Maxwell looked at the spirit in wonder, “What did the ancient elves use this place for?”

Maxwell had so many questions and the spirit had answers, "This is the Vir Dirthara, the living knowledge of the Empire. The libraries of every city. The wisdom of every court. A connecting place where it parts are in disarray.”

Maxwell looked around, “What happened to put this place into disarray?”

The spirit spoke, “The Vir Dirthara was made with world and fade. When they sundered so did we paths broke, knowledge fragmented. Many were trapped, I preserved their last words.”

A cold chill shot down Maxwell’s spine, “What were these old elves last words?”

The spirit’s voice echoed, “What happened? Where are the paths? Where are the paths? Gods save me! The floor is gone! Do not let me fall…do not let me…on this spot. That is all.”

Bull shook his head, “Thanks, it really paints a picture.” he said as he looked around his environment. Bull was already unsettled by being in an area that resembled the fade, spirits and no one knew what else what could be waiting.

Maxwell looked back at the spirit, “I’m looking for a Qunari named Viddasala. Do you know what she wants here?”

“Viddasala yes, she uses scholars and mages for study. They fear this place but they seek to know the veil.” the spirit told him.

Maxwell had a surprised look on his face. “What does Viddasala want to know about the veil?”

“I regret I do not have more information." said the Spirit, "I am sundered from myself. If you discover another one of me nearer the Qunari, I may know more. Kindly give it my greetings. I have not fought with myself for some time.”

Maxwell looked at the spirit curiously, “I could learn so much about the ancient elves. What were they like? How long is their history?”

“I will try to recall honored patron but there are gaps…breaks… Greetings, laughter, Emma Enasal…Forms out of air, light, memories. Aneth Ara! So many Broken paths at every…missing, missing, missing! I cannot, I cannot…there is no more! Apologies I knew all once. We knew with the break or fragments new, since the fall.”

Maxwell was appreciative to even get that much, “We’ll be going now.”

“Know this, an unknown person not of the Qunari recently woke the librarians.”

Maxwell tilted his head, “An unknown person? Could this be our agent of Fen’Harel?”

“The Librarian’s facilitated learning before the fracture…before the fall. Now beware them, they are unwell.” Maxwell went up the steps behind the spirit across a broken bridge was Qunari.

“They're, Qunari!” said Maxwell while looking puzzled, “On that upside down Island?” Maxwell used his mana to move the stones on the ground to form a bridge across.

Varric narrowed his eyes to see better, “It looks like a camp up there? Down there? Shit this place is weird!”

When the stones fell into place everyone crossed. Unfortunately there weren’t enough to fix the whole way across.

“I was able to fix some of the steps." Maxwell told them, "There should be more. We need to look around for more. The introverted Eluvian should lead to the Qunari.”

Maxwell turned to his left and went down a make shift stairway of fallen brick that led to another Eluvian. He followed the pathway around making a one hundred and eighty degree turn around to the bottom of it. When they got to the Eluvian they went through and came into a courtyard. It had several mirrors around it. Along with book shelves and an Elven artifact that looked like a metal tree; in the center. By the artifact he came across a book. He picked it up and read the title: Vir Dirthara: A Flowering Imago. Maxwell knew Dorian would have loved to have read it but there wasn’t time. He put it back down and looked around. Maxwell ran for the Eluvian that was right in front of him across the room. Maxwell then turned and looked decided to look at the other books to see if there were anymore leads for them. There wasn’t much but he looked through the other Eluvians.

Maxwell went into a different one that showed a broken tower. In the front of it was another stone tree that was an artifact. Beyond that were stairs that lead upwards. Maxwell found another Eluvian and went through he came into a Sundered Hall of the ruins. Maxwell took a look around and saw a doorway and took a left. He followed it out and made a right and saw some sort of swarm of insects covering a body. He and the others walked up to it. The bugs scattered when they came close. It was a corpse long since cleaned and bones were left behind. Maxwell turned around to investigate further. He followed around till he found a pathway going upwards. Maxwell then climbed with the others behind him, he was hoping to find something, anything to lead them to Viddasala. Finally, they came up to a flat plateau of ruins and he looked around. There were broken walls that she went around and saw a body. This one looked fresh, he ran to it.

Maxwell knelt down examining it, “This Qunari is dead but there isn’t a mark on him!” Maxwell looked ahead of himself and saw another Eluvian in front of him.

Bull looked over Maxwell's shoulder, “Wide eyes and that look on his face, he was scared shitless!”

Maxwell stood up when he saw another Archivist spirit. It floated just in front of the Eluvian. Maxwell walked up to it hoping it would have answers. “Welcome, listen to the last words of those who lived past the fall. How could the Dread wolf cast a veil across the world that wakes and a world that dreams? The Evanuris will send people, they will save us! When have you last heard from the Gods? When the veil came down they went silent. What is this veil? What has Fen’Harel done?”

Maxwell looked at the spirit in shock, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are these records saying that Fen’Harel created the veil between our world and the fade?”

Bull looked at Maxwell dumbstruck, “You’re saying some guy just made the veil?” He shook his head as his thoughts over took him. “We must have been ass deep in demons before then!” Maxwell looked back at the spirit who had disappeared.

Maxwell went back the way he came going down the stairs and found a library. Maxwell went through some of the books but didn’t find anything promising. He kept looking around till he saw a broken pathway across from where he was. Maxwell noticed more stones and had them rise high up to where the bridge was.

“These blocks are heading to the upside down Eluvian!”

Bull watched them rise and form into place. “Creepy and helpful but creepy.” Maxwell smiled having his eyes move back towards Bull.

Bull shook his head, “Why are these blocks moving where we want them to?”

Maxwell turned around looking at them. “This is a place of learning maybe this Vir Dirthara is helping us find what we need.”

Bull looked at him looking away from the stones. “That’s what's even weirder.”Maxwell wondered around the library looking at the books.

Varric looked at Maxwell as he read some of the titles, “Do you think we can take some of these books with us?”

Dorian smiled looking at him, “I know right! I would love to read these and found out the most tantalizing secrets.” Maxwell looked at Dorian, “I don’t think they are actually books, more like dreams of books.”

Bull got a sour look on his face, “How about we leave all the creepy weird fade shit where we found it!”

Maxwell smiled at Bull as he shook his head before looking back at Varric. “Even if we could take them, they’re probably written in ancient elven which not even our people can read.”

Varric picked up a book looking at the cover, “I’ve never read an elven novel. I wonder what kind of stories they told.”

Maxwell gave a teasing smile, "Probably some stories of the Dalish that would even make even Dorian blush."

Dorian snickered, "I doubt it."

Varric put the book down as Maxwell left the library. He followed Maxwell out as they went up the stairs and back through the Eluvian. When they came through the Sundered Hall there were more Qunari waituing for them. Maxwell hated to do it but he had to use his mark against the Qunari. It was already unstable as it was but, Maxwell had to do it. There were just too many of them when it was over everyone checked themselves for injuries. They all then worked their way down to the previous Eluvian that led to the Courtyard.

When Maxwell got to the middle of it next to the artifact it discharged. That caused Maxwell's hand to flare up and he cried out in pain. Maxwell looked at his hand and saw that his mark had spread from his wrist, to his forearm. After a few moments Maxwell stopped holding his hand and stood up straight as Bull walked up to Maxwell. He put his right hand on Maxwell's back looking at him. 

Maxwell could see the worry in Dorian's face, “It your mark again isn't it? Are you alright?”

********************************

Tiatria woke up finding herself still in Cullen's arms, he'd fallen asleep as well. She looked at Cullen's face and noticed how peaceful he looked. In all the months of her disappearance, this was best night sleep he'd ever had. Slowly Tiatria moved out of Cullen's hold and getting off the bed. She walked over to the window and looked out. The sun was rising and the sky wall sorts of colors of yellow, blue, pink and some purple. 

"Sleep well?"

Tiatria turned around and saw Cullen looking at her with a smile. She smiled back as she walked over to him and held his hands as she sat on his lap. The two kissed gently at first till passion took over, Cullen's arms held his wife tight. After a moment Cullen looked into his wife's eyes and gently smiled. Tiatria looked at her belly as she took Cullen's left hand and laid it on it. 

Cullen marveled at the sensation of feeling a life inside of Tiatria. With this to be the fourth one to come, he never got tired of it. "Have you felt any pains?" he questioned softly.

Tiatria nodded, "Some but nothing that would signal anything soon though. I figure I have another week or two left. "Are you hoping for another boy?" she questioned as their foreheads touched. Cullen gave a happy moan as he smiled. "I'm hoping for a happy birth honestly. I couldn't care less if it's a boy or a girl." Tiatria smiled as Cullen's right hand gently cradled his wife's jaw. "As long as you both survive that's all that truly matters."

Cullen turned as he held his wife in his arms, rolling her onto her back, his left hand still holding her belly. Tiatria could see her husband's eyes had turned into melted pools of honey. To feel his strong, gentle arms around her again, made Tiatria realize how much she missed it.

A knock came at the door causing Cullen to growl, "What is it?" 

"The Inquisitor is back Commander! He wants you meet him with the Divine and Josephine." said a voice behind the door. Cullen nodded, "I'll be there in a minute" he answered.

"The Inquisitor has asked for you to bring your wife, sir." 

Both Tiatria and Cullen looked at each other, "Alright" Cullen answered, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Tiatria looked at Cullen concerned, "I don't have anything to wear, I can't go outside." 

Cullen smiled, "As fetching as you are my dear in my shirt, I'll get you something to wear." he told her as got off the bed. Tiatria watched as Cullen smiled before he left the room and for to set on the bed and wait. Tiatria couldn't understand what the Inquisitor would want with her honestly. As she waited her mind started to wonder if she was going to be handed over to Orlais, to be interrogated or possibly imprisoned?

Cullen came back with a dress he'd purchased at shop, when he looked at her he could see her shaking. "Cullen, I don't know anything else, why does the Inquisitor want me?"

Cullen walked over to her and sat next to her, "I don't know, but I promise you. I won't let anything happen to you."

***********************************

Cullen and Tiatria entered the war room seeing Maxwell, Dorian and the others. Tiatria's ears lowered uncertain what was going on. Maxwell looked at everyone, "I've just come back from dealing with the Viddasala and the Qunari. The truth of it, isn't good I'm afraid." Tiatria could see the pain in Maxwell's eyes, "The Qunari mean to attack us and take over the south. They are using the the Eluvians to organize it all."

Tiatria felt Cullen put his left arm around her, "Maker's Breath!"

Josephine looked at Leliana in shock, “Your agents confirm there are Gattlock barrels in Denerim’s palace?”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “Yes and in Val Royeaux and across the Free Marches. The Winter Palace is not the only target.”

Cullen looked at them both, “The Qunari are one order from destroying every noble house from the known world.” Tiatria lowered her head as she realized that the barrel she had really wasn't wine and how she was a part of something that could've killed people.

Josephine sighed, “There is a bright side, warning the ambassadors will remind them of the Inquisition’s value.”

Leliana softly shook her head, “Not when the Inquisition is responsible for that threat.”

Maxwell sighed as he rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I take it you have new information?”

Leliana put her hands behind her Divine robes, as she looked at Tiatria “Cullen's wife was handling the barrels into the Winter Palace itself. Reports I've recieved suggest she's a Qunari spy.”

Cullen held onto his wife, "I don't believe you or your people! Tia would never do that!" 

Leliana looked at Cullen then at Tiatria, "Let us ask us then"

Maxwell along with the others looked at Tiatria, who had a very frightened look on her face. She looked at Cullen before the others. "Cullen's right, I wouldn't do that. I was given orders to bring in the barrels by an elf not a Qunari."

Dorian looked at Tiatria curiously, "How do we not know this elf wasn't Orlesian?"

"He was" Tiatria confirmed, "He had an Orlesian accent, and used to be a servant here but I was told to take his place."

Josephine looked shocked, “But the servant was Orlesian. That implicates Orlais not us.”

Dorian shook his head, "But it wasn't, was it?"

Leliana looked at Josephine, “But the barrels arrived at the Winter Palace on the Inquisition’s supply manifest.”

Cullen shook his head as he let out a frustrated sigh. “How are we supposed to fight a war when we can’t even trust our own people?” Tiatria's face became concerned hearing all of it.

Maxwell looked at Leliana, “Do you know who got the barrels onto the Inquisition’s manifest?”

Tiatria held her hands together, "I do" 

Everyone looked at her, "It was me" 

"What?" Cullen questioned in shock as his wife looked at him then, the others. "I worked in Skyhold for a time remember, I tried help heal people without success but I found out where your manifests were kept so I could find supplies." Tiatria looked at everyone with teary eyes, "I was told if I put the barrels on the manifest it make it easier to get them in and easier for me to go home. Once inside I was told to act like servant till I had them placed, then I could go home."

Dorian became rather irritated, "Do you know what kind of mess you made? You've ruined the Inquisition, ruined people believing in us and what we do!" he snapped. 

Cullen pulled his wife back as she began to cry, "Now wait just a minute!" Cullen snapped, “I remember when Kirkwall was at its worst. Many of the city’s elves converted to the Qun trying to find a better life. We have no way of knowing where these elves even came from." Cullen looked at Maxwell, "She even told you last night there were elves with different stories, different backgrounds!”

Josephine shook her head, “And the Qunari turned them into spies.”

Leliana looked at Tiatria who wept, "It is possible there was a double agent in the ranks of Fen'Harel's agents. They knew who Lady Rutherford was and exploited her."

Maxwell nodded, "She'd be the perfect fallout person, she has ties to the Inquisition and helped this Fen'Harel. If caught no one would know the Qunari were even behind it."

Tiatria had broken into a full blown sob as she now realized she was used and by the very people she wanted to help! Cullen turned as he cuddled her into his arms, "Tia is not the one to blame!"

Dorian became agitated, "Well someone is!"

"Well it isn't her!" Cullen snapped

"I'm going to jail!" Tiatria screamed as her body began to shake, Cullen looked at his wife. "No you're not! I won't allow it." 

"The evidence points to her!" Dorian growled as he pointed to Tiatria. 

Josephine got angry with tears in her eyes. “I fought to protect the Inquisition in this Exalted Council and for what? To deceive and threaten we claim to protect?”

Cullen turned to look at her, “Once we locate the real spies…”

Josephine wasn’t having it, “This isn’t about the spies!” She looked at Leliana, “You hid the Qunari body, you all but seized control of the Winter Palace…”

Cullen tried to calm his wife down but he was getting angry himself. “We did what was right! Not what was politically convenient.”

"And hiding your wife's actions are?" Dorian questioned, Cullen had enough of the Teven's mouth.

Josephine looked at Cullen harshly, “Do you know what this has cost us with Orlais and Ferelden? Do you know what your _wife_ has cost us?" she pointed her left hand at the door, "They are planning to dismantle us as _we_ speak!” Josephine lowered her head as tears fell from her eyes shaking her head. “And perhaps they are right.”

Tiatria screamed as she felt her water break all over the floor at the same time the energy from Maxwell's hand flew wildly, causing him to scream in pain, dropping to one knee.


	8. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria's labor progresses as Dorian becomes apparently aware of the gravity of Maxwell's and his mark.

Everyone looked at Tiatria who was holding her belly, Dorian grabbed Maxwell whose left hand as the energy flared wildly from it. She started to fall to the ground but Cullen picked her up into his arms before she hit the ground. He could see the pain in Tiatria's face as she struggled to look up at them. Cullen took his wife out of the room as he knew she needed to calm down before the baby would come.

Dorian helped Maxwell lean back into his left arm so he could rest against it. Leliana and Josephine walked over to Maxwell. It took a moment for his mark to calm down. Everyone just looked at Maxwell as he revealed his marked hand. Everyone could see that the mark had spread to almost his elbow. Tears formed in Dorian's eyes as Maxwell's breathed heavily with tears in his own eyes.

Maxwell's body started to shake, “So it’s been getting worse," he admitted, "I don’t know why. I don’t know how to stop it.”

Dorian held his Husband’s hand as he felt a dagger through the heart, he didn't know how to help him. “I don’t know how much time, I got left. What I do know, is that the Qunari need to be stopped!”

Everyone could see the determination on Maxwell's face, “So I need to get to the Darvaarad while I can still fight!”

Dorian turned his head towards the others, “Can you give us a moment?” Leliana and Josephine left without a single word.

Dorian looked at Maxwell lovingly as he caressed the right side of his face. “Why didn’t you tell me things had gotten worse?”

Maxwell looked up at Dorian with a weak smile, “I didn’t want to worry you. You already had enough to worry about with your Father.”

Dorian lowered his eyes looking a way for a moment, “Still you should have told me!" he scolded, "How long has this been going on?”

Maxwell lowered his eyes, his face looked tired with burden. “Ever since you went back to Tevinter.” 

Dorian looked ill, he realized that meant a while. He shook his head as Maxwell smiled at him. “I’ve gotten stronger because of you. I’ve changed for the better…you helped me find who I really am. You helped me finally love myself before, I could have loved you…telling you wouldn’t have changed the truth of what’s happening to me, so-”

"You should have still told me Amatus! Do you know how intolerable that is?" Dorian scolded as tears filled his eyes.

Dorian gave Maxwell a weak smile as he knew his Husband didn’t want to burden him needlessly with worry about something that wasn’t going to change. Dorian took his right hand and brought Maxwell's head in close to his chest. Dorian laid the right side of his face on Maxwell, “I can’t live without you Amatus." he said as he broke down.

Cullen kicked the door to his quarters open as he walked in and put his wife on the bed. Tiatria was still sobbing from all that she'd done. Cullen gently hushed her as he cuddled her into his arms, "It's alright" he told her gently, "I won't let anyone take you anywhere."

"I deserve to be thrown in jail, never to see the light of day again!" she sobbed, Cullen rubbed one of her arms, "You did not know what was in those barrels, you were lied to and manipulated from the start! I will not see you pay for someone else's crime." he then kissed her head, "Now I want you to stop crying and relax, we have a while before the baby comes and I want you to rest the best you can." he ordered.

Tiatria nodded as she fought to stop crying and take deep breaths, Cullen hummed gently to calm her as put his right hand on her belly. He was excited to find out whether his next child was going to be a boy or a girl. As he hummed he looked at his wife since she quieted and noticed she was asleep. 

Josephine looked at Leliana frantic, "What are you going to do your holi...Leliana? We can't just sweep Lady Rutherford's actions under the rug, can we?"

Leliana shook her head, "Normally I wouldn't let such a person walk around, let alone, live." Josephine could see a change in Leliana's face. "But I looked at Cullen's wife, into her very eyes and could see she was telling the truth. If she knew what she was doing, she wouldn't have gotten caught or even stay here for as long as she has. She was meant to be found to be a Qunari spy. She was meant to the fall for everything, nothing more."

Dorian had helped Maxwell to there room, Maxwell was tired but at the same time wide awake. He watched as Dorian took his marked hand into his. Maxwell watched as Dorian kissed his palm, the hairs from his mustache tickled. Dorian looked into Maxwell's chocolate brown eyes as held the sides of Maxwell's face. 

"You mean the world to me Amatus!" Dorian captured his Husband's lips as he saddled Maxwell's lap. Maxwell laid backward on the bed as he held Dorian's hips. Tears flooded Dorian's eyes as he wasn't sure what to say or do really except, give a weak smile. "If we are to be parted" Dorian stated, as his hands threaded though Maxwell's. He body leaning forward to capture Maxwell's lips with his own. Once their lips parted, Maxwell could feel Dorian's breath tickle his lips. "Let's make this night one they'll be talking about in Halamshiral for years to come."

It was at that moment Dorian consumed Maxwell's lips once more. The weight of Dorian's body pressed his husband further into the bed. Dorian's pelvis made a slight thrust, caressing Maxwell's cock, causing it to twitch. As their lips consumed and worked to dominate the other. Both felt their skin tingle as a flicker of warmth penetrated their bellies. Maxwell's fingers raked against Dorian's back, his cheeks flushed. Maxwell rolled Dorian onto his back, the two fought to rip off the others clothes. When Dorian's chest was exposed Maxwell kissed one of Dorian's right pectoral muscle, then the left. 

Dorian felt Maxwell's tongue lightly caress his skin of his neck which caused Dorian to lower his head back as he closed his eyes. 

  
"My Amatus", Dorian whispered gently, his fingertips caressed the sides of Maxwell's face.

Cullen came back into his chambers with a large pitcher of hot water and towels. Celene's personal physician followed after him. He set his kit down as he walked over to Tiatria who was currently breathing through a contraction. "Why is he here Cullen?" 

Cullen walked back to his wife as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He looked at the physician then at her. "The Empress heard you were in labor so she sent her personal physician to look after you." Tiatria looked at the man, He had a silver mask that covered the top half of his face. He had expensive white clothing on made of satin, his gloves and boots made of halla leather. 

Tiatria shook her head, "I don't want him here Cullen!" she begged as Cullen fought to calm her as he moved up closer, his right hand stroking her forehead as he hushed her. The physician stood up completely straight, "Don't worry my dear" he said trying to hide his contempt for having to deliver an elven child. He walked over to where Cullen sat, causing him to get up and move a side. The physician started to brush Tiatria's skirt over her legs. He removed his right glove as he inserted his fingers into Tiatria very abruptly. Tiatria leaned back into the plush pillows behind her head as she groaned in pain. "I don't want him Cullen!" she cried, "It hurts!"

Cullen looked at the physician then at his wife trying to figure out what to do. "He's here to help Tia."

Tiatria shook her head, "I don't care!" she pleaded as she held the sides of her pillow as her back arched. "It hurts! His fingers hurt!" she screamed as the man's fingers were terribly dry and coarse. His fingers seemed to fishing around as they deeply pressed against Tiatria's cervix.

The physician scoffed at Tiatria's objections, "My dear woman I have birth hundreds of noble born children and even more of _your_ kind without any complaint!"

Cullen's eyes gave a nasty spark, "What did you say to her?" he demanded in a low agitated tone. The man turned as he pulled his right hand away from Tiatria's legs. He gave Cullen a very pompous look, "I said I have birthed hundreds of rabbits into this world! I think I can bring your half breed into this world without any problem." he told him.

Cullen knew rabbit was a slang term for elves, he grabbed the man by the shirt and jerked him forward giving a very nasty look. "My wife _isn't_ a rabbit!" he growled as he jerked the man in so close into his face, he could feel Cullen's breath. "None are _my_ children, including this one, are half breeds!" he growled. In that moment, Cullen spun the man around and tossed him backward. "Get out!" he snapped.

The physician scoffed at the insult as he promptly packed his things, "I don't have to take such insult from the likes of you!" he protested. When he was done he looked at Cullen and Tiatria both. "The child still has a long way before it's ready for birth! Hopefully you'll find someone else who knows what they are doing!" the man said before he threw open the door and stormed out in a rage.

Cullen gave a satisfied snort as he watched the man leave, he then looked back at Tiatria, who had a concerned look on her face. He walked back and sat back down on the bed next to her. Tiatria watched as he took her hands into his. "I'm sorry Cullen, he really was hurting me." she told him. 

Cullen moved a stray piece of hair out of his wife's face, "I believe you, I helped you birth our children before, I can do it again I suppose." Tiatria nodded liking the sound of that idea as she watched Cullen take out a dagger on this belt and placed it with the towels. Cullen looked back at his wife as another contraction was coming up on her. Cullen had a bowl of cold water and a cloth next to the bed. He grabbed the cloth and gently placed it on Tiatria's forehead. "It'll be alright" he assured softly, Tiatria took his left hand as she breathed. Cullen wiped any sweat on her neck and chest away. Cullen looked at his hand as he felt Tiatria squeeze it, "I'm glad you're with me." she told him gently.

Cullen held onto his wife's hand and promptly kissed it, "So am I" he affermined.

Maxwell was on his back as he and Dorian were stark naked, the glow of the candles high lighted the muscles of the other spectacularly. Dorian felt Maxwell's left hand take hold of the hair on the top of his head, as briskly moved his head up and down as his hollowed out cheeks and lavishing tongue assaulted, his cock. Dorian was determined to drive Maxwell screaming over the edge if it was the last thing he'd do.

Dorian's tongue moved up and down Maxwell's shaft as he continued to suck. Every so often Maxwell would feel Dorian's tongue swirl around him as the crown of his cock would hit the back of Dorian's moist throat. This would cause him to buck his hips to the point Dorian would almost choke. Dorian was teasing him and Maxwell knew it as he began to become increasingly desperate to get more air into his lungs. At the last moment Maxwell was able to dislodge Dorian's mouth from his cock. Dorian looked at Maxwell surprised and a little confused as Maxwell kept a firm hold of the hair on top of his head.

Maxwell rose from the bed and moved forward till Dorian's back hit the wall causing, him to let go. Dorian threw his arms around his husband's neck as he felt Maxwell lifting his right leg up and in a single thrust felt his very hard and swollen cock inside of him. Dorian screamed in shock as the amount of force Maxwell used caused his stomach to cramp slightly. Dorian opened his eyes as looked into Maxwell's intense gaze. Maxwell grabbed the back of Dorian's head pulling it back almost violently as he bit into the Teven's neck. The ferocity almost made Dorian think he had whiplash as he felt the sting of Maxwell's bite then sucking it, leaving a tell tale mark. 

Both men felt the bodies become slippery from the others sweat. Dorian felt his anus stretch as Maxwell pumped his luscious hips into him with such force he couldn't help but start to scream in pain and pleasure. At the moment everything the other felt was passion, love, and animal crazed lust. 

Servants and guards that were within close proximity of their room could her Dorian's cries and Maxwell heavy moans. All who heard blushed as they could tell this was beyond passion, beyond lust. Dorian fought to hold onto Maxwell's back as it had become slick with sweat that he had to take hold of Maxwell's hair with his right hand. Maxwell felt his balls hitting Dorian's ass as his right hand picked up his husband's remaining leg. 

"I will never love another!" Dorian cried out as he heard the sound of skin slapping together. "You are beyond all others Amatus!" Maxwell felt Dorian rest his forehead on the crook of his neck. Both felt the fire in their limbs, their cheeks and the their souls. Maxwell felt he was being possessed by something, something raw, something primal. Dripping from sweat, fell on the floor as stains of Dorian's sweat caked the wall. 

Without warning removed Dorian from the wall and almost slammed him on an extremely thick oak desk. Dorian had wrapped his legs around Maxwell's waist, which Maxwell promptly broke, holding Dorian's legs into the air as he thrust himself into Dorian. Dorian had moved his arms to grab edge of the desk behind his head. Maxwell had his eyes scrunched shut as his forehead dripped of sweat onto Dorian's abdomen. Dorian's cries of pleasure seemed to bounce off the walls as his cock began to twitch as it began to turn purple. 

Maxwell turned his head to the left as he bit Dorian's right calf, his lips gently caressed his skin. Dorian looked at Maxwell and noticed his hair was nearly sopping wet. Maxwell looked at Dorian as their was a hungry lust to his eyes. Maxwell took his right hand and began to caress his husband's cock. Dorian was at his limit as watched Maxwell lean forward to kiss him in a passionate and lewd manner. 

Dorian held his arms as the were draped around Maxwell's neck causing him to pick Dorian up and fall backward onto the bed. Dorian thrust his hips as if he was Andraste with her ass on fire. Maxwell pumped Dorian's cock in a brisk manner causing the two to become drowned in their pleasures. Dorian gave long thrusts of his hips as he felt his balls tighten, his cock to starting to throb its way to release. 

Maxwell's left hand slapped Dorian's ass so hard it caused the man to cum in an explosion of thick white spurts which caused his ass to clench on Maxwell's cock so hard it caused him cum so hard his legs were shaking. 

It was several minutes before the both of them started to come down off their euphoria and being able to look at each other. Dorian leaned down to give Maxwell a long passionate kiss as he held the sides of his face. When both opened their eyes they could see the other weeping.

Cullen held onto Tiatria's hand as she struggled to breath through her contraction. Cullen kissed his wife's hand as he watched. Overtime Tiatria had raised her skirt over her thighs because she's was becoming so agitated she couldn't stand to feel her legs restricted. Cullen kept wiping the sweat with his cloth as watched. At times it was hard for him to say much since they were so bonded that he could on some level feel her pain. 

Tiatria lulled her head to her left to look at Cullen, her lips felt so dry she could hardly stand it. "Can, can I have some ice?" she begged. Cullen nodded as he stood up, "Of course, I'll be right back"

Tiatria felt her close as she breathed, her hand losing Cullen's touch as he left. It felt like hours when she felt the touch of cool ice moisten her lips. Tiatria opened her eyes to see Cullen smiling at her with a whole bowl of ice. Tiatria hummed in delight and appreciation as her fingers held on it. Cullen put the bowl off to the side on the bed. He then held gently held his wife's hand. He noticed Tiatria trying to push up the fabric of her skirt even more. "Do you want me to help you take it off?" he asked, Tiatria nodded causing him to smile. Cullen helped Tiatria sit up and pull her dress off but then grabbed his shirt from earlier and helped her put it on. He knew his scent would help her and it wasn't as long as the dress.

Maxwell and Dorian took Bull and Varric out their beds and again headed to the now heavy guarded Eluvian that was taken from it's original location to a downstairs closet in the palace's courtyard. Inquisition soldiers moved aside to let them pass. Maxwell looked back at his friends who he knew would be with him to the end.

Varric looked at Maxwell, "Leliana told us the situation with your mark." he said in grim tone.

Maxwell looked at them all, “We’re not coming back till the Qunari are stopped." He then gave a nod and went into the Eluvian.

Maxwell caught the tears in Dorian's eyes as they ran straight seeing a new path leading downward just a little. He ran for the Eluvian there. “The Darvaarad, alright everyone prepare for what’s ever on the other side of this Eluvian.”

Maxwell turned around and kissed Dorian, his left hand holding the Teven's chin. "Whatever happens, I wouldn't trade the years we've had for anything." he told him lovingly. "I love you."

Dorian looked at Bull and Varric with tears in his eyes, he became agitated in them seeing him this vulnerable. "I knew you'd break my heart, you bloody bastard." he said with tearful tone as his right fist hit Maxwell's chest. Dorian was determined not to let the others see him cry. 


	9. Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell and the others not only face more Qunari but a dragon. Briala offers Cullen some help during Tiatria's labor. Dorian and the others race to find the agent of Fen'Harel and see his aid in helping Maxwell.

When they came through the Eluvian, the sky was till night and they were in a fortress. Maxwell walked carefully as not to alert anyone. He walked to the left seeing a small series of steps and saw broken Eluvians everywhere and shards of the glass on the ground. He then moved left again after coming down the stairs to find another set of stair and seeing Qunari fifty feet from her up a small incline of stairs. Maxwell ran across the pathway and up them. He and the others met them in battle taking them out as quietly as possible. First there was only two but three more snuck in and one caught him off guard slashing her in the back. 

Bull ran in and interceded with his axe throwing the warrior back. The two clashed weapons and fought for control. Bull looked back at Maxwell, “You okay Boss?”

Maxwell nodded his head as he got up, “Yes, thank you!” 

Bull turned his attention to his opponent, “No problem no let me take care of this asshole!” Bull shoved him back and swung his axe taking of the front of his face. The Qunari’s brain slid out of his skull as his body fell to its knees and then to the ground.

Maxwell looked at the corpse with his eyes wide open in horror. He then shook his head and cast ice spells to freeze the others for Bull to shatter with his axe. A Saarebas ran in and it took everything they had to defeat the damn thing. When it was dead Maxwell saw a work table that had notes. He walked over a looked at them. They talked about studying Eluvians and how the Dwarves were meticulous in their research of them and their inner workings of them. Maxwell saw a brazier with veil fire and lit a torch he then crossed the battlements to the other side. He screamed in pain as his mark flared up in pain again.

Dorian ran over to Maxwell as he held his flared up hand, he could see the fear in Maxwell's eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked deeply concerned.

Varric sighed, “Ah shit, that can’t be good.” Maxwell looked back at his friend as he groaned in pain. Maxwell groaned as he fought his knees from buckling.

Dorian noticed a few tears escaping his Amatus' eyes. "We should hurry" he said as he took deep breaths. Maxwelldoubled over; his face scrunched up in pain. Dorian could see that the energy from the mark had almost consumed all of Maxwell's forearm.

Maxwell then saw Gattlock bombs across from where he was and took a deep breath. He saw more Qunari warriors and ran for the bombs. Maxwell lit fire from his finger tips to light one of the bombs and ran to her left.

“Here they come!” he warned.

The Qunari had seen his mark's light it and were coming to stop him and put it out. However, it was too late by the time he'd crossed and gotten to the next section with the others the bomb had gone off causing a chain reaction with the others around it. It killed all the nearby Qunari.

Varric looked at the charred corpses, “So about this war, you know things didn’t end well for Kirkwall the last time the Qunari got angry.” Maxwell found a stair case that curved to the right leading upwards. “I really hope we settle this fast. I have already seen all the burning cities I ever want to see.” When they reached the top Maxwell took a careful look around.

Bull being taller saw a few things, “They have guards on watch. Not sure if we can sneak by.” 

They couldn’t Qunari Spear-man caught sight of them and attacked from the stairway to her right that led upwards. Maxwell used his staff to cast fireballs at him. Dorian ran around the corner and charged him. By the time Bull and Varric were able to join him the Qunari was dead. However more guards came out and Maxwell lit any Gattlock barrels he could find and ran for cover. Luckily the others saw it and were able to get cover too.

When they blew so did Varric, “Warn us the next time you’re going to do that!”

Maxwell looked at Varric with remorse, “I’m sorry Varric are you all alright?” He looked at them all looking no worse for wear. Maxwell turned around going up the stair seeing a huge door vault.

Maxwell looked at it, “That’s quite the door!”

Maxwell could see it had several locks on it. He knew that it had to have had a way to unlock. He decided to look around first, he walked off to the battlements to the left and found a tower with all kinds of research. Maxwell found a table with red lyrium on it.

“Red lyrium! Do the Qunari have any idea what they’re dealing with?”

Varric shook his head, “No, they might think they do, but they don’t.”

Maxwell looked around more and saw other things: Fen’Harel statues, elven artifacts and even…“Is that an Astrarium? How did the Qunari move it here?”

Dorian shook his head in amazement, “Maker’s Breath. do they even know what half these things do?”

Maxwell went back to the vaulted door and turned around and saw what looked like a barred room like a cage. On the right had an opening for him to walk in with a barred door that was unlocked. Inside he found a table that had notes. Maxwell read them and they were the logs of the Gatekeeper. They talked about artifacts that were brought in and then about the door. To her left were three wheels that unlocked the door. Maxwell turned them each a certain number of times to unlock the door. It was complicated because she had to turn them each a certain number of times just right. When she turned the last wheel she heard something turn behind the door.

Maxwell smiled, “Perfect let’s go!”

Maxwell ran out and ran for the door. The door opened and it revealed another room inside of it. They seemed to be the barracks of the Darvaarad. They walked cautiously down the hallway heading for the door fifty feet in from of them. They were right to be cautious a Qunari warrior stood guard. They followed him to the left down a flight of stairs that led to the mess hall. More warriors were there waiting. When they were all dead they went out to the left and saw an outward view of the valley and prisoner cells to the right. Maxwell’s mark went off again causing him to groan in pain but the light gave their location away. More Qunari came to attack, Bull, Dorian and Varric huddled around him.

Dorian helped Maxwell lean against him as he sat on his knees, they both looked at the anchor. Dorian kissed the side of Maxwell's head. "That sounded bad, hold on a little longer." he encouraged.

When they were dead Dorian helped Maxwell stand up. Maxwell pointed down the hall, “We need to go into that study.” He told them Dorian looked at Bull who gave a nod.

They walked in looking around and Maxwell saw an open book. Varric handed it to him and he read it. Maxwell now knew what they were doing with finding all the artifacts and Astrariums they were collecting. They were using them to unlock the Eluvians.

Maxwell looked up at Dorian and the others, “Morrigan said the key to an Eluvian could be anything! Including knowledge or power. So their stockpiling both, that’s how they got the key stone and unlocked so many Eluvians we’ve seen.”

Bull shook his head and sighed, “Hopefully they don’t have anymore magical crap to throw at us!”

Bull’s face lit up as he looked down the hall as he looked out the door. “That dragon skull would make a wicked arm chair though, maybe we can take it back to Skyhold after this!”

They then went back the way they came to where the cells were and turned left then turned left again. They found a set of double doors at the end of a hallway down some stairs.

Dorian looked at Maxwell, “Can you walk Amatus? We don’t know what we will find in there.”

Maxwell nodded as Dorian helped Maxwell stand up straight. When they entered they came into what looked to be a great hall of some kind and in another room across from them clearly visible was a dragon. Maxwell could hear the beast's screams for freedom and to end it's pain.

Maxwell’s heart stopped at the sight of it, as it roared. “The Qunari’s Dragon’s Breath is an actual dragon?” A Qunari guard turned around hearing them and sounded the alarm. "Teth A! Bas!"

A cross the room the Viddasala came out from a room from above. “Inquisition! Nehraa Ataashi-Asaara Meravas Adin Kata!” Saarebas came walking up the stairs along with the guards. Tiatria held onto her staff, her heart pounding. Viddasala looked at Bull, “Hissrad! Now, please. Vinek Kathas.”

Bull shook his head, “Not a chance Ma'am.”

Bull swung his axe as it embedded itself in another Qunari's chest as he looked up at the Viddasala. "Nothing personal Ma'am!"

Bull ran for another Qunari with his axe in hand, Maxwell cast ice from his finger tips to the ground causing a Qunari to slip. Maxwell ran as he fought other Qunari, he froze another so that when Bull swung his axe, he shattered them.

Tiatria screamed as her back arched as she'd now was in full blown labor. Cullen fought to help her, comfort her. Tiatria fought for breath as she felt a cool cloth on her forehead. Cool ice gently touched her skin, her lips, neck and chest. Cullen was almost out of ice by this point and knew he needed to get more. At this point Cullen had taken off his jacket and had his tunic on, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

Cullen got up as he poured the ice water into the bowl he used to put the cloth in. He then looked at his wife, "I'll be right back." Tiatria nodded as was too tired to open her eyes and was desperate for sleep. Cullen exited and saw Briala walking up to him with an elven maid. 

"Greetings Commander, I hear your wife is in labor." Cullen gave a nod, "I know Celene had good intentions when she sent her personal physician to deliver the baby. He walked out screaming about a crazed rabbit and her husband insulting his integrity." Cullen wasn't happy to hear that but he wasn't going to let insult his wife or children. "Anyway, I have brought one of my friends Astra along to help you. She has delivered most of the babies born to servants here and she's elven. Prehaps her presence would help ease your wife's fears of a Shemlen doctor?"

Briala gave a smirk, "Don't look surprised, I have learned a few dalish words or two over the years." Cullen looked at the bowl, "I have delivered two of my children personally and I believe it's what my wife would want." Astra who had dark hair and eyes, light skin, looked at Cullen. "I could help as your assistant then? Surely another set of hands couldn't hurt?" Cullen nodded, "Alright, can you get me some ice?" he asked.

Astra took the bowl bowed her head and left leaving Briala smiling at Cullen. "Goodnight Commander, I wish for your wife all sucess in her labor." Cullen bowed as he watched Briala walk off into the darkness of the hall.

Maxwell summoned ice, lightning and fire from his finger tips causing an explosion. All three elements shot down like a mixed hail storm. Maxwellbegan to form an ice shard and roared as he released the shard at a Qunari which, he dodged. Maxwell then turned his attentions towards the Saarebas. It started to summon the energy that drew all nearby. 

Maxwell held onto a flag on the wall fiercely as he formed a huge ice shard that had electric energy surrounding it. He then looked at Saarebas and let go of the shard above his head. Maxwell let go of the crystal as expected, drawn in by Saarebas’ energy. Varric dropped to the floor dodging the crystal by inches as it drilled into Saarebas’ chest causing him to fly backwards. The energy subsided as he took deep breaths.

Maxwell then felt the flag come down as a Qunari pulled it away from him. His heart stopped as he barely dodged the Qunari grabbing him by the throat.

It took everything Maxwell had to dodge the massive swings. This was the moment Maxwell life he truly was afraid for his life. Bull’s axe swung his own axe at the Qunari and accidentally caught Maxwell's staff. Maxwell fell to the ground sliding several feet until she stopped hitting a wall. He looked over seeing Bull stand over the Qunari with his axe over his head. In one ferocious swing it was over, Dorian ran over to Maxwell who was looking rather exhausted. 

"Are you alright Amatus?" Dorian questioned, helping him stand.

Maxwell shook his head as they walked into the next room to meet the dragon. They entered the next chamber to meet the dragon head on. Bull looked this fearsome beast as he ran down the stairs using his axe to block the fire as he tried to get near it to swing at it with his axe. “This dragon is too dangerous! We can’t leave it here!"

Varric looked the dragon over and saw the sorry state it was in. “This dragon is in bad shape! It’s like kicking a wounded puppy! Although the giant fire breathing kind!”

Maxwell used ice spells against it and enchanted the others weapons to ice as well. The Dragon was half dead from ill use from the Qunari. Maxwell looked at the creature in the eye. He had to put an end to it's misery.

It wasn’t as strong as it could have been but, still was putting up one hell of a fight. Maxwell used a fade rift on it to drain its energy. Once the Qunari saw what they were doing they attacked Maxwell and the others. Maxwell had enough, he used all the mana he had left and summoned and ice storm. The storm was harsh and bitterly cold. The Qunari warriors froze solid and those who didn’t, ran. The dragon slowed dramatically and Bull was able to jump onto its back he ran up its neck and plunged his axe into its skull. The beast dropped down dead onto the ground. Maxwell fell to his knees drained gasping for air.

Dorian ran to Maxwell and knelt down, “Are you alright?”

Maxwell nodded, “Just tired.”

A gate dropped down that led across a bridge and to an Eluvian. Maxwell watched the Viddasala and her forces stand their ground as Maxwell ran to fight them. An Eluvian behind them, he could see that it was day through the mirror. Maxwell stopped as his mark stopped her from advancing. He stopped in his tracks screaming.

The Viddasala looked at Maxwell, “Here Inquisitor you have such little time left. You must finally see the truth. Elven magic already tore the sky apart, if the agents of Fen’Harel are not stopped you will shatter the world as well.”

Maxwell took deep breaths as he stood up and looked at the Viddasala. Maxwell watched as the Viddasala’s people walked through the Eluvian.

Maxwell shook his head, “The Inquisition has nothing to do with these agents.”

The Viddasala didn’t look convinced, “Come Inquisitor, I am the eyes and ears of the Qunari people. Do you think you can deceive me? You would have died from the mark on your hand if it weren’t for the help of one of their chief agents. The same agent who helped seal the Breach.” Maxwell felt a cold chill shoot down his spine. “Who led you to Skyhold, who gave Corypheus the orb then founded the Inquisition.” Viddasala gave Maxwell a hard look. “Solas an agent of Fen’Harel!”

Varric looked at her shocked and pissed, “Damn it Chuckles what have you done?”

Maxwell gave the Viddasala a nasty look, he wasn’t going to let that bitch talk to him that way. “Whatever Solas has done, I am nobody’s puppet!”

The Viddasala shook her head, “Even now you refuse to see the strings. Solas tricked us all, he pushed a dying Qunari into the Winter Palace to lure you into opposing us.” Maxwell thought that was rather clever on Solas’ part. “Without him we could have brought the south peace and wisdom along the gentle path. Now we must take the way of blades!” Maxwell’s mark began to flare again, he fell to her knees holding up his hand as he screamed holding it. The Viddasala looked at him, “Bada-Hadan Inquisitor, if it’s any consolation Solas will not outlive you!” Viddasala then went through the Eluvian.

Maxwell was doubled over in pain with his hand as he struggled to look at the Eluvian. Maxwell snorted as he got up and looked at the others, “Whatever else, Solas was once one of us.” He shook his head, “I won’t leave him for Viddasala!”

Maxwell looked at the Eluvian and walked up to it resolved to save his friend. When they came through Bull looked around seeing a pathway through a ruin bridge tunnel. “Viddasala can’t be far.” They came through the tunnel to find and over grown path of forest. 

A small hill was in front of them, Maxwell saw the hill was actually a stair case leading upwards. He and the others went up them to find more temple ruins.

“There up ahead!” yelled Varric

They Qunari warriors were in front of them running. They were catching up till Maxwell’s mark erupted causing him to fall into the water.

Suddenly Maxwell felt himself being pulled into the air by what felt like an invisible force. Maxwell looked upward and saw the energy building to a dangerous level. “EVERYONE BACK!” he screamed as it exploded.

The pain was horrible the anchor seemed to be having a meltdown at this point, leaving Maxwell screaming in agony.Not caring for his own safety as the anchor's energy burst out wildly. He helped Maxwell back to his feet, "That can't be healthy!" he said frightened, "Maybe Solas can help?" he questioned in desperation.

Maxwell took deep breaths as he felt his life seemingly slip away. Maxwellwalked away from Dorian's arms, “I have made my peace with whatever happens!”

Varric shook his head as they ran, “Chuckles apparently works for Fen’Harel, it’s always the quiet ones.”

When they got to the top of the stairs, they were on top of a cliff. Maxwell turned to the left and saw lush over growth but saw an Eluvian. As they ran for it a Qunari Defender came out of it. This time Dorian was Maxwell’s knight and protected him. He guarded Maxwell's back and flank as Dorian could see he was clearly weakened. When the Qunari was dead they went through the mirror and were in a gully.

Maxwell fell to his knees as his mark took him again. Again, it lifted Maxwell into the air and exploded with energy. Dorian ran to Maxwell as his breathing was labored as the energy of the Anchor coursed through his body. Dorian helped him sit up both knew an end was coming. 

Maxwell looked at Dorian with a faint smile, “Dorian I-”

Dorian had rather agitated look on his face, "Don't you dare say good bye to me Amatus! I will never forgive you if you die here!" he snapped.

Dorian helped Maxwell to his feet and made sure he was steady before he let go. Maxwell looked down the gully and saw a statue of Fen’Harel and above it a little hill with another Eluvian. She could see more Qunari running into it.

Varric stopped holding Bianca as more Qunari attacked. “There’s the path and there’s the Saarebas. He’s always with the Viddasala!”

As they fought the Qunari warriors it took everything Maxwell had. Eventually Maxwell passed out he had no more mana or reserves to give. Dorian stayed next to him as Varric and Bull took care of the Qunari. When it was over Varric ran over with a skin of water. He knelt down as Dorian held Maxwell’s head up and helped him drink some of it. Maxwell started to drink it as fast as he could. Dorian pulled the skin away a little, "Not so fast Amatus" he warned gently. 

After a moment Dorian was able to sit up and finish all the water the skin had. Maxwell could see the concern in Dorian’s eyes. 

Bull gave Maxwell his staff as he stood up and put his weight into the staff as he walked with the others to the Eluvian. As Maxwell got closer his body was consumed by the anchor’s energy again. Maxwell's heart pounded as more soldiers attacked them.

Bull pulled Maxwell back behind him, “Stay behind Varric and Dorian, I will take the advance. You seek some kind of cover. You are in no condition to fight!”

Before Maxwell could do anything his mark’s energy went nuts again and he was lifted into the air again. The explosion resulted in all the surrounding Qunari dying. Bull ran back to Maxwell as he coughed. Bull put Maxwell’s left arm around his neck to lift him up onto his feet. Maxwell could see in all of their eyes now that they knew what was coming for him now. It wouldn’t be long now and he knew it. They all walked for the Eluvian and went through it.

When they did, Dorian had Maxwell sit down on a crate nearby and fought of the advancing Qunari guard. No one was going to let them get near him. They fought with everything they had. Maxwell could see they were on a stone bridge and as the Qunari were pushed back he took cover behind a wagon. Maxwell noticed gattlock bombs nearby and had an idea. He didn’t have any energy for major spells but he did for small ones. Maxwell lit a small fire flare on his right index finger.

“Everyone seek cover!” he yelled out.

Maxwell threw the fire spark at a bomb and that ignited a chain of them. Everyone heard it and ran for it seeking shelter behind the cart. When it blew all the Qunari who tried to escape were incinerated.

Dorian looked at Maxwell who smiled at him. “You are just full of surprises today, Amatus.” They slowly walked across the bridge to the next Eluvian. When they went through they seemed to be in a temple ruin dedicated to Fen’Harel. When they ran into the open across the courtyard Maxwell’s mark took over again.

“RUN!” he yelled.

Everyone sought cover as it burst again. When Maxwell dropped to the ground Varric helped him up. Maxwell held onto his staff and continued. He wasn’t going to stop till he stopped Viddasala and saved his friend. Unfortunately, Viddasala had the Saarebas and more warriors go after them. Bull grabbed Maxwell and shoved him in an alcove under a staircase. The rest of them started to kick some Qunari ass.

Maxwell couldn’t see anything only hear, he heard swords clashing, arrows flying, spears traveling through the air. Curiosity got the better of him when he saw that everyone was by the Eluvian which was across from where he was. Maxwell then saw the three of them were being overrun by the Qunari and Saarebas. He ran to help his friends. Maxwell's staff set to fire as he roared to join them. Maxwell's mark took over again and he started to scream. Maxwell noticed gattlock barrels by the Eluvian where they all were. Maxwell looked at his friends with tears in his eyes as he ran towards them.

“RUN!”

Everyone saw Maxwell running towards them with her mark flaring. They weren’t sure what he was going to do but they were going to listen. They jumped the railing as Maxwell had ascended the stairs and he had just gotten within five feet of her goal when her mark went off. Luckily a gattlock barrel was nearby and exploded and it set off a chain reaction that caused every barrel to off. The force blew Saarebas through the Eluvian. Maxwell hit the ground hard and skidded thirty feet before stopping. Everyone else staid below the railing as everything went off. When the smoke and dust cleared they rose slowly. They Qunari were gone and dust. Luckily the Eluvian remained.

Bull found Maxwell near a Fen’Harel statue, he picked Maxwell up gently as Dorian checked his pulse. It was weak but it was there. They all sat down under the statue for a moment, just to review what had happened.

Varric looked at Dorian for a moment, “Okay anyone else besides me want to tell you, your Husband kicks ass, Sparkler?” Maxwell then put his head back on the statue blowing out air threw his mouth. After sometime Maxwell opened his eyes, his head hurt but otherwise he was alright.

Maxwell looked at his friends, “Are you alright?” he questioned in a weak tone.

Dorian smiled at him, “Silly Amatus asking us how we all are! The proper question is: how are you?”

Maxwell shook his head getting some dust and debris out of his hair. “I’m okay, I think. I feel better after having a nap.” he told them as he slowly stood up as he picked up her staff.

“That was some quick thinking back there.” said Bull, Maxwell smiled as he slowly walked towards the Eluvian.

When they came through they saw Viddasala. She was hundreds of feet away in front of another Eluvian. Maxwell went down a small hill as fast as he could. “Let’s finish this Inquisitor! You’re dead Inquisitor, your soul is dust!”

Maxwell then saw the Viddasala disappear into the Eluvian. At that moment the ground around him shook as it took on a bright blue glow. And Saarebas exploded from the ground. However, he had changed he was no longer bound like before. He was Saarath now and far more dangerous. As much as Maxwell knew his friends wanted to protect him, Maxwell wouldn’t let them. He fought with them, Saarath had this energy that pulled them close to them for close attacks with energy bursts. He was able to summon demons which he wasn’t able to do before. This time Maxwell couldn’t afford to let the creature stand in his way of stopping Viddasala.

Maxwell summoned the fade rift slowing Saarath down. Everytime his mark started flare he stayed near Saarath and had the others run. The Explosion wounded him further and kill all demons he would have summoned. Eventually Saarath was weakened enough that Bull charged Saarath with his axe bashing him in the middle. It knocked him down as Varric had jumped in the air as Bianca came down and struck him in the mouth. The force split his head open like a melon. Maxwell stood on all fours shaking breathing heavily.

Maxwell fell to the ground exhausted, when he awoke Dorian gave him a full skin of water. Maxwell feverishly drank it. “You need to be careful Amatus. If you are to face this Viddasala you have to have enough strength to face her.” Dorian told him.

Maxwell knew he was right and nodded, “I would if the Anchor gave me that kind of time Dorian.”

Maxwell took a deep breath as he rose to his feet as he grabbed his staff. Maxwell looked at his mark as it flared with erratic energy. Maxwell knew the time had come to face Viddasala and save Solas from her.


	10. Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell goes through the Eluvian to confront the Viddasala but finds someone else. Tiatria finally delivers the baby.  
> Maxwell is rushed to the Winter Palace and after he recovers help decide the Inquisition's fate. Cullen and Tiatria are reunited with their family.

Tiatria's screams echoed the halls of the Winter Palace as she was now having contractions about every few minutes. Cullen wiped Tiatria down as she was fiercely sweating, her hair drenched in sweat. Tiatria allowed Astra's company but only in assisting. She didn't want anyone else to deliver the baby out of fear of spies possibly, wanting to use her child as leverage. 

Cullen did his best to keep his wife calm as he kissed her forehead. Tiatria refused to let go of Cullen's left hand as she labored. Astra looked between Tiatria's legs and gently felt her cervix. She then looked at Cullen, "About another hour or so before she's ready." 

Tiatria plopped her back onto the pillow, "I'm ready now!" she growled as she lulled her head to look at Cullen. Cullen knew the labor was long and hard and always wished it over quickly but he was aware that there was a process to it. Tiatria shook her head as she'd become frustrated, "Help me up Cullen!" she begged. Cullen's right hand braced his wife's back as she sat up and worked to get herself out of the bed. Astra looked at Tiatria confused as her hands touched the pregnant elf's shoulders. "What are you doing?" 

Tiatria put her feet on the ground as Cullen still held her, "I'm going to walk around, sometimes it speeds up the process." she told her. 

Astra looked at Cullen confused as he gave her a look that told her to say nothing. Astra watched as Tiatria walked around with Cullen's help. Her hands reached out for a table near by as another contraction hit her. Tiatria used her hands to lean forward on it as she groaned with Cullen rubbing her back. As she started to scream, Cullen began to sing a gentle melody. Astra was surprised a human could sing so well and in singing, bring his wife comfort. 

Tired and worn from the battle from Saarath, Maxell looked at the Eluvian ahead of him. He knew the fight with the Viddasala had come. One step through that Eluvian and fates would be decided.

Dorian approached him, “Are you alright, Amatus?” he questioned looking his husband over.

Maxwell looked at him nodding, “Yes”

Dorian helped Maxwell sit down. “You should rest for a little while, recover some of your strength before anything else.”

Maxwell shook his head, “No, I can’t Solas-”

Dorian looked squarely into Maxwell's eyes, “You are nearly dead Amatus. If you don’t rest you aren’t good to anyone, not Solas or yourself for that matter.” Maxwell looked at the Eluvian then at Dorian.

Maxwell hugged Dorian close, “I love you” Dorian could hear his love’s tears. Dorian knew this would be his last battle with her Amatus. “I love you Amatus.” he answered back, holding tight.

Varric lowered his head as he saw Dorian’s eyes become glassy. Maxwell looked at Dorian and looked at the Eluvian. “You have my back?” 

Dorian, Bull and Varric looked at it as they stood behind. Their weapons at the ready, “Yeah, Boss we stand ready…for whatever comes.” Bull answered, they slowly walked towards the Eluvian.

Maxwell stepped through the Eluvian first and turned around seeing that it had closed. How would Varric and the others follow her now? Maxwell turned around to see a lush field of flowers, grass, and trees. Stone paths with ruins and pillars all around. He gasped as he jumped to his right taken by fright as he saw a Qunari statue frozen in frozen motion of attack. Maxwell looked around and saw several that were like that, more than several. Over two dozen at least. Maxwell slowly made his way through the statue garden to find a stairway that led to another Eluvian. He stopped his advance when he heard a familiar voice, _his_ voice.

“Ebasit kata. Itwa-ost.”

Maxwell ran towards the familiar voice he looked around hearing the Viddasala. “Maraas Kata!”

Maxwell ran past more Qunari statues past a waterfall. Solas looked at the Viddasala in Elven armor with fur stole around his right shoulder and chest.

“Your forces have failed. Leave now and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further.” Solas warned turning away from Viddasala walking to the Eluvian.

Maxwell walked up to the stairs to the landing where the Viddasala was watching Solas walking away from her. The Viddasala angered growled in angered stood ready to throw a spear at Solas while his back was turned. Solas paused as eyes glowed silver and blue. Viddasala’s body froze and she turned to stone. Solas’ body relaxed and his hands held each other. He slowly walked forward towards the Eluvian.

Maxwell could tell Solas was aware of her presents. He walked up to him stopping ten feet away from him. “Solas.”

Solas slowly turned around looking at him, Maxwell's hand flared up and he grabbed it crying out in pain. It seemed to consume more of his arm and part of his face. Maxwell fell to his knees as Solas approached im. He stopped three feet from Maxwell and looked at him. Solas' eyes glowed again as he looked at Maxwell. His mark settled down and stopped, after a moment Maxwell was able to rise to his feet.

Maxwell looked at Solas whose face was filled with concern. “That should give us more time.” Maxwell hugged his friend, “I suspect you have questions.” said the elf.

Maxwell looked at Solas looking at his left hand, “How are you able to control the anchor?”

Solas smiled, “In the same way I stopped it from killing you in Haven. Although I am stronger now. The mark you bear was bestowed upon you by the orb of Fen’Harel.” Solas sighed looking away from Maxwell, “My orb.”

Maxwell looked at Solas in shock, “You’re Fen’Harel?”

Solas looked at Maxwell bowing his head in shame. “I was Solas first, Fen’Harel came later. An insult I took as a badge of pride. The dread wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies.” He gave Maxwell a soft smile, “Not like Inquisitor I suppose. You all but know the burden of a title that all but replaces your name.”

Maxwell looked at his friend with tears in his eyes. “The legends of you are wrong!” Maxwell's face showed his agitation, “I saw the truth as we traveled the crossroads.”

Solas had a placid look to his face, “You saw another story.” Solas shook his head, “Written in desperation to give me more credit than I ever deserved.” Solas lowered his head closing his eyes.

Maxwell's face gave a nod as had look of righteousness in his eyes. “You were a hero Solas!” Tears fell from his eyes.

Solas turned from him, “I sought to free my people to from slavery from would be Gods.” Solas walked away with Maxwell following behind. “I broke the chains for all those who wished to join me.” Solas stopped overlooking the Valley looking at the beautiful ruins below. “The false gods called me: Fen’Harel. When they finally went too far, I formed the veil and banished them forever.” Solas looked at Maxwell with pain and sadness in his face. “Thus I freed the elven people.” He hung his head, “And in so doing destroyed their world.”

Maxwell could see Solas still held so much pain in guilt over this. He looked at the elf with a small smile. “You love the fade. Why would you create veil to hide it all away?”

Solas looked at him, “Because every alternative was worse.”

Maxwell looked at him curiously, “Meaning?”

“Had I not created the Veil the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world.” Solas told him.

Maxwell looked at Solas in shock shaking his head, “You banished the false Gods? You didn’t kill them?”

Solas looked at Maxwell, “You met Mythal did you not? The first of my people do not die so easily. The Evanuris are banished forever.” Solas looked back out into the distance. “Paying the ultimate price for their misdeeds.”

Maxwell shook his head confused, “You said the Elven gods went too far, what did you do that made you move against them?”

Solas smiled with a small laugh, “They killed Mythal” his face once again bore great sadness, “A crime for which an eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment.”

Maxwell still was puzzled, “I thought Mythal was one of the Evanuris?”

Solas gave a sad smile, “She was the best of them. She cared for her people, she protected them. She was the voice of reason.” Maxwell could see tears in his eyes as he shook his head. “and in their lust for power they killed her.”

Maxwell looked at him, “How did creating the veil destroy the world? **”**

Solas turned towards Maxwell, “You saw the remains of Vir Dirthara the library was intrinsically tied to the fade, the veil destroyed it. There were countless other marvels all dependent on the fade, all destroyed. The legends are half right, we were immortal. It wasn’t the arrival of humans that caused us to begin aging.” Solas lowered his head in shame. “It was me.” He shook his head disgusted and in shame of his actions. “The veil took everything from the elves, even themselves.”

Maxwell put his right hand on Solas' right shoulder, he hated seeing his friend in such pain. H shook his head “That’s the past what about the future?”

Tiatria's legs began to shake as a contraction fiercely hit her, Cullen had a firm hold so she wouldn't fall as he held her in his arms; rocking her back in forth. Cullen gently guided his wife to lay back on the bed which Astra was glad to see. She didn't like a laboring woman walking around. As Tiatria laid back she was able to feel Tiatria's cervix, she gave a nod as she looked at Cullen. "It's time." Both Tiatria and Cullen were ecstatic to hear those words. Astra threw the sheets and blankets back as Cullen washed his hands in hot water with soap. 

Astra put a cool cloth on Tiatria's forehead as she heavily breathed. Cullen wiped his hands dry as he walked over to the bed and got on it. He settled between his wife's legs as he could see faints bit of dark hair. 

Solas had a pained look on his face, “I lay in darkened dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I awoke a year before I joined you.”

Solas escorted Maxwell towards the Eluvian. “My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down but still some hope remained for restoration. I will save the elven people, even if it means this world _must_ die.”

That sentence hit Maxwell like an arrow to the heart. How could Solas say such a thing? He seemed to have a wise and gentle nature seeming to have a abhorrence for blood. "How could you want to see such terrible violence?"

Solas smiled as he looked at Maxwell, “You should be more concerned about the Inquisition, your Inquisition. In stopping the Dragon’s Breath you have stopped an invasion by Qunari forces. With luck they’ll turn their focus to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace.”

Maxwell looked at Solas, backing away a little. “The Qunari said the Inquisition was unknowingly working for the agents of Fen’Harel!”

Solas shook his head, “I gave no such orders”

“You led us to Skyhold!” Maxwell questioned, "Why?"

Solas' face grew Solemn, “Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb. When he survived my plans were thrown into chaos. When you survived I saw the Inquisition as this world’s best hope in stopping him. And you needed a home, hence Skyhold.”

Maxwell looked at Solas in shock and anger, “You gave your orb to Corypheus?” he shook his head clearly agitated, "Why?"

Solas looked at Maxwell ashamed, “Not directly, my agents allowed the Venatori to locate it. The orb had collected magical energy while I laid asleep for a millennia.” Solas still kept a shamed look on his face, “I was not powerful enough to open it. The plan was for Corypheus to unlock it and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then I would claim the orb.”

Solas hung his head as he looked at Maxwell, “I did not foresee a Tevinter Magister having learned the secret of effective immortality.”

Maxwell had a shot of fear travel down his spine as a thought crossed his mind. “What would have happened if Corypheus would have died and you recovered the orb?”

Solas looked at Maxwell with the truth in his eyes. “I would have entered the fade with mark you now bear. Then I would have torn down the veil. As this world burned in the raw chaos, I would have restored the world of my time. The world of the elves.”

Maxwell looked at him, “If you had destroyed the veil, wouldn’t the false Gods be freed?” Solas looked at Maxwell smiling back. “I had plans.”

Maxwell shook his head as things started to sink in. “I never thought of you as someone who would do that Solas.”

Solas could see Maxwell's eyes had changed forever in how his friend saw him. “Thank you” Maxwell looked at Solas as he gave Maxwell a small smile, “You must understand I awoke to a world where the veil blocked most people’s conscious connection to the fade. It was like walking in a world of Tranquil.”

Maxwell was just stunned as he shook his head, “We aren’t even people to you?”

Solas sighed, “Not at first, you showed me that I was wrong. Again.” He looked away from his friend, “That does not make what comes next any easier.”

Maxwell was afraid to ask or even know what he meant by those words. He sighed, as he had to be honest about one thing.“Whatever your reasons we couldn’t have defeated Corypheus without you.”

Solas gave a small smile, “Your doubts are misplaced. Everything you accomplished you earned.”

“What’s wrong with the Inquisition?” Maxwell questioned, desperate for his friend's advice.

Solas looked at Maxwell plainly, “You created a powerful organization and now it suffers the inevitable fate as such. Betrayal and corruption.”

“It’s not that simple!” Maxwell protested.

Solas tilted his head, “Isn’t it? Do you know how I discovered the Qunari plot? The plot I disrupted by leading them to your doorstep. The Qunari spies in the Inquisition tripped over my spies in the Inquisition. The Elven guard led you to the Qunari body, who intercepted the servant with the gattlock barrel? Mine.”

"That servant was Cullen's wife! She claims she worked for you!" Maxwell pointed out.

Solas nodded, "Yes, I had her take in the barrel before the spy could, when the Qunari found out, they tried to implicate her directly."

"So she was telling the truth" Maxwell affirmed.

Solas gave a nod, "Yes"

Maxwell looked at Solas with angry eyes, “Why bother disrupting the Qunari plot if you’re going to destroy the world regardless?”

Solas looked at Maxwell, “You have shown me there is value in this world Inquisitor. I take no joy in what I…we must do. Until that day comes, I would see those recovering from the Breach free from the Qun.”

Maxwell shook his head, “Why?”

Solas sighed, “Because I am not a monster. If they must die I rather they die in comfort. In any event it is done.”

Maxwell looked down, as he now was starting to resent Solas. “I guess we owe you for that one too.”

Solas watched as anger, frustration and hurt filled his eyes. “I hope it gives your people some final peace.”

Maxwell looked at him, “You control the Eluvians now?”

Solas gave a nod, “You remember Briala from Halamshiral? For a time she controlled a part of the Labyrinth. One of my agents was supposed to take it from her. But he did not succeed, I had to override the magic personally. The Qunari stumbled upon this section independently. With them gone the Eluvian’s are now mine.”

Solas lowered his head, “Yes, I’m sorry” His eyes looked at Maxwell, “We are almost out of time.” Maxwell’s mark flared up again causing him to scream in pain as his eyes got wide with fear. Maxwell grabbed his hand looking at it. Solas knelt down looking at his friend, “The mark will eventually kill you, give me the chance to save you, at least for now.”

Maxwell looked at his hand then at Solas, “You don’t need to destroy this world! I’ll prove it to you!” he vowed.

Solas stood up as Maxwell watched, “I will treasure the chance to be wrong again my friend.”

Solas held out his right hand, “Take my hand.” Maxwell gave Solas his marked hand as the energy consumed it. He grabbed it and jerked it, “I’m sorry, this will give you more time, at least for now.”

Solas’ left hand started to glow a purple energy. “Live well while time remains.” With a swift motion Solas chopped Maxwell's arm off just below the elbow. The shock from seeing the act was too much and Maxwell passed out.

Tiatria screamed as she fiercely pushed, Cullen's hand were attentive as he could see his child's head half out. After a moment the head splattered out as Tiatria dropped her head backward, desperate for air. Cullen took that time to wipe off any blood and residue off the baby's face and head. Tiatria held onto her thighs as she spread her legs out even more. After a moment, Tiatria held her breath and started to push again. Cullen put towels down under his wife's butt as he held out another towel for the baby. Astra's fingers began to stretch out Tiatria's vaginal lining giving the baby more room to pass. 

After a spurt of fluid, the baby slid out and into the towel, Cullen gently laid the infant down as he vigorously rubbed the infant, causing it to start crying. Tiatria took deep breaths relieved it was over. She heard her child's cries fill the room. Cullen was so engulfed with what he was doing he forgot to check the sex.

Astra cut the cord with Cullen's dagger, letting him pull the infant away to clean the infant up with the bowl of warm water. Cullen grabbed another towel and began to use the water to wipe the infant clean. It was then Cullen realized he had another son, he looked at his wife who was in her own process of being cleaned by Astra. "We have a son!" he told her wonder."

Tiatria smiled as she'd become so tired she drifted off to sleep. Cullen held the infant's neck with the fingers of his left hand as it laid outstretched onto his forearm. "Well hello there." he cooed softly to the infant. The infant seemed to stop crying as felt the warm water on his skin from the towel. Cullen was able to see his son had his eye color, with his dark hair, Cullen to realize he was staring at his miniature clone of himself. 

Maxwell heard faint voices as he laid on the ground unconscious, he felt someone slapped his left cheeks as a muddled voice called to him. It was Dorian, the moment Solas left was when the Eluvian opened for the others to follow. Dorian was horrified to see Maxwell on the ground and missing half of his left arm. Dorian could see blood pouring out of the wound. Dorian grabbed the belt on Maxwell's enchanter's coat and used it as a tourniquet. "Wake up Amatus!" the mage demanded. 

Maxwell's eyes flickered open as he started to take deeper breaths. Bull helped Dorian in getting Maxwell to stand up. "Come on Amatus, let's go home." he said as he wrapped Maxwell's right arm around his neck. Maxwell moaned as he kept his head down. Maxwell complied with Dorian and started to move, however everyone could see he fought to stay away. Dorian wasn't having it, he was going to make sure Maxwell made it back to the palace. 

Dorian guided Maxwell out of one Eluvian and they walked for the next, "Come one Amatus, just a few more Eluvians before we get back." Maxwell was only able to take a few more steps before he fell causing Dorian's heart to stop.

"AMATUS!" Dorian screamed as he dropped to his knees as well, his left hand slapping Maxwell's cheek fighting for him to wake up. "Maxwell Trevelyan, I order you to get up!" he demanded. Maxwell's body slumped over causing Dorian to catch him. Varric ran up to Dorian and saw the color of Maxwell's face become pale. "He's losing to much blood Dorian! We have to hurry!" 

Bull took Maxwell out of Dorian's arms which the Teven fought at first. Bull looked at Dorian, "We have to act fast Dorian! He won't make it like this." Dorian slowly let Maxwell go as Bull stood up with the Maxwell in his arms. Bull then ran as fast as he could through the mirrors till he found the last one that would take him to the palace. 

Slowly Maxwell's eyes opened as he heard the sound of birds, a window next to his bed was opened for fresh air to be let in. Maxwell felt someone holding his right hand, as his eyes focused he noticed Dorian setting on the edge of the bed, looking at him with tears in his eyes. "Welcome back Amatus, it seems you made it." 

Maxwell moaned as his head lulled from side to side as he became more aware. "Dorian?" 

Dorian's hold on his husband's hand tightened, "For a few moments I thought I lost you."

Maxwell looked at his left arm and saw it was gone from above the elbow, and securely wrapped. "Celene's physician tended to you personally. He had to take more of your arm i'm afraid as he tried to suture your arm back together." At the moment Maxwell didn't really care."

"What happened to Cullen's wife?" he questioned in a raspy tone. 

Dorian smiled, he loved the fact that Maxwell was more concerned with someone else's welfare before his own. Dorian moved some stray pieces of Maxwell's hair as he smiled. "She's fine Amatus, she delivered a healthy boy in fact." Maxwell smiled as he took a breath of relief. "The Divine found evidence that Cullen's wife was set up by the Qunari. That she was in fact, the one who stopped one of the gattlock barrels from reaching inside the palace."

"Needless to say the Cullen was happy to hear his wife wouldn't be charged with attempted mass murder." Dorian continued. Maxwell smiled as he held onto Dorian's hand, "I'm sorry Dorian" Dorian looked at his husband shocked. "What are you talking about Amatus?"

Maxwell fought to keep his eyes open, "I doubt this was the romantic getaway with a wyven down bed you were talking about." Dorian chuckled as he moaned, "Oh Amatus, I think I can forgive you this one time. I'm just happy you are alive to be with me."

"With you? I thought you were going home?" he questioned.

Dorian's nose twitched, "I think I can take you home with me, to make sure you make a complete recovery, of course." Maxwell smiled as he went back to sleep, no longer able to stay awake. Dorian smiled as he kissed Maxwell's hand. "Sleep now Amatus, we can finish the Inquisitions affairs later."

*************************************

“I agree something must be done but we cannot lose the Inquisition now! We stand on the brink of war with the Qunari.” said Ambassador Cyril.

“Yes, because this Solas provoked them in the first place!” roared Teagan.

Maxwell started walking down the Councils hall with a large book under his right arm.

“I’m sorry for not informing the summit beforehand we were concerned” said Josephine.

“Of Course you were!” roared Teagan.

The Orlesian guard protecting the Councils door stepped aside for Maxwell as he approached.

“Qunari spies were in your organization!” The guard opened the door for Maxwell.

“If it wasn’t for that Organization you wouldn’t be here to complain!” Leliana fired back.

Teagan sighed frustrated, “No one has forgotten what you have done but Corypheus is two years dead!”

Josephine stood up looking at the council as Cyril spoke. “I think the Inquisition needs to continue.”

Maxwell walked up to Josephine still holding a book under her right arm.

“But it must do so as a legitimate organization; not a glorified mercenary band.”

Josephine looked at Maxwell as he took next to her. “Inquisitor!” Josephine was shocked to see Maxwell to say the least. 

Maxwell had made up his mind on what was to happen next to the Inquisition after everything was said and done. He didn’t care at this point what anyone was going to think or say on the matter.

Maxwell looked up at the Council as he held up the book. “Do you all know what this is?” The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. “A writ from Divine Justine authorizing the formation of the Inquisition!” Maxwell showed the book aloft to the whole room. “We pledged to close the Breach, to find those responsible and restore order!” Cassandra nodded her head in approval as her friend spoke, Cullen stood next to her listening. “With or without anyone’s approval!”

Maxwell stood tall looking out into the crowd, “I am proud to say we accomplished that goal! We will honor the sacrifice of those who gave their lives, in defense of what we stood for.” he sighed, “And still stand for.” He then turned around to look at the Council. “Because our work is not done where we lead in war, we will now serve in peace.”

Maxwell put the book back under his arm, “The Inquisition will act as Divine Victoria’s personal honor guard. Answering directly to her we will transition to a military force to a peace keeping organization. My own adventuring days may be done but the Inquisition and its mission will continue.” Maxwell looked at the Council one final time before looking turning around and leaving with purpose.

****************************

Weeks later Cullen, Maxwell and Dorian along with a coach that had Tiatria and the baby inside, entered Skyhold's gates. Maxwell was happy to home, he was stubborn enough where he was going to still ride a horse with one arm. Cullen saw Branson, Laura and the children waiting by the steps of the main hall. Cullen dismounted as walked over to the coach and opened the door. 

Dorian watched as he helped his wife out of the coach and Amalia smiled, "MAMA!" she screamed as she walked down the stairs with Branson's help, Laura walked down with Shartan in her arms as he fought to get lose. Cullen ran to his children and held the two in this arms as he kissed their cheeks.

"So" said Dorian, "what did they decide on the new baby's name?" he questioned. Maxwell gave a side smile as he watched Tiatria show her children their new baby brother. "Bryson" he said. 

Dorian looked at Maxwell with a catty smile, "Really? I figured he'd name him Robert or twig or some such." Maxwell laughed as he looked at Dorian.

*******************************************

Over the first six months Dorian and Maxwell moved to Tevinter to help Dorian take his place in the Magisterium. Along with Magister Maevaris Tilani, formed a group called: The Lucerni, to restore and redeem Tevinter. A fight many thought hopeless. Maxwell kept in touch in transitioning the Inquisition into a peace keeping force, through communication crystals with Cullen and sending letters to the Divine. 

Cullen himself continued to serve as commander of the Inquisition forces, aiding the Inquisitor in service to Divine Victoria. Tiatria meanwhile tended to their three small children, vowing never to leave them again.

Lily continued her education in Skyhold and became a strong mage with an enormous amount of friends. 


End file.
